


Sentimental Error

by sherlockscookie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, BAMF Sherlock Holmes, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Hate to Love, Jealous John Watson, Jealous Sherlock, Kidnapping, Love, Love Confessions, Possessive Sherlock, Rough Sex, Sex, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockscookie/pseuds/sherlockscookie
Summary: Amelia Watson, shy, intellegent and not very good with other people is the sister of John Watson who is friends with the great Sherlock Holmes. What will happen when Sherlock calls John on a case but when John shows up he meets his sister who is simalliar to himself but he can not deduce her, will Sherlock allow himself to soften towards Amelia and let his heart fall for her or will her welcome cause trouble for him?(I suck at writing these sorry.)





	1. The Second Watson

It was a hot summers day in London, John Watson had decided to take some time away from Baker Street to look after his younger sister knowing Sherlock had some private cases going on John did not want Amelia being on her own for days on end so he simply told Sherlock that he couldn’t make it in which Sherlock somewhat understood and decided to let Lestrade help when he wanted him to.  
“Amelia Chantel Watson, how many times do I have to tell you about leaving your books around?” He looked at the young brunette sitting at the table. “I leave them around so you can read them, dear brother. Never know you may learn something.” Amelia chuckled to her older brother then went back to reading the newspaper.  
John shook his head at his young sister watching how she behaved reminded him so much of Sherlock and that maybe one day he will have the chance of introducing Amelia to Sherlock to see how well they get along.  
Sitting in his chair next to the sofa Amelia was perched, John twiddled his thumbs before Amelia looked over her paper noting how her brother was bored, “John if you want to go back with your detective friend I won’t stop you. I don’t need baby sitting I am twenty four I am capable of looking after myself.”  
“You know one day I will take you to meet my detective friend just to see how you two get along. You are both very alike in ways. I am just wondering what will happen if both your brains get together and work on something.” John chuckled.   
“You know what I’m like with new people, John. I don’t like many people.” Amelia let out a sigh and folded down her paper, “People think I’m a freak because I am more intelligent then them.” She looked her brother in the eye then decided she wanted a drink so she walked to the kitchen and grabbed herself a bottle of water then walked back to the living room.  
“That’s exactly like my friend, he doesn’t like many people I’m flattered he likes me but that’s what makes you both similar, Amelia. Next time I go to see him you are coming with me no getting out of it. Okay.” John told her.   
“Fine, fine. I will meet this detective friend of yours but if he is a dick I will punch him.” Amelia smirked.  
“Trust me when you first see him you will think that but he grows on you.” John sighed before receiving a message on his phone.  
“Need your help. Baker Street now.”   
John smiled reading the message and knew Sherlock needed him looking towards Amelia he patted her shoulder, “Come on my detective friend needs me and I’m bringing you along.” He said replying back to Sherlock.   
“On my way. Oh I may have someone else who can help to. Don’t worry she is very intelligent.”   
“Where are we off to?” Amelia grabbed her coat as she slung it over her shirt and skirt.   
“Baker Street.” John replied quickly as they both rushed out the house and called down a cab. Reaching Baker Street, John was the first one out as he paid the fare Amelia climbed out of the cab and looked at 221B then frowned, “What kind of detective lives here?” She asked bluntly looking towards John.   
“You will find out in a minute.” John replied and walked over to the door which he found open and beckoned Amelia inside. Amelia walked inside 221b with John not far behind her, “That’s our land lady’s flat. Mrs Hudson. She’s a sweet lady and very helpful.” John watched Mrs Hudson doing her house work, “We are upstairs.” He showed Amelia the stairs and let her go up first. Upon reaching the door to Sherlock’s flat Amelia tensed up, “You have no need to be nervous, Amelia.” John assured her and opened the door to find Sherlock sitting at his desk with his laptop on.  
“Ahh so you must be Amelia.” His voice was deep and shamefully sinful sending shivers down Amelia’s spine.  
Amelia looked at John then back at the man who spoke, “And you must be my brothers detective friend.” Amelia answered trying to suss out the man who had spoken to her.  
“The name is Sherlock Holmes.” Sherlock stood up and straighten his suit as he looked at Amelia trying to deduce her.  
“Nice to meet you, Sherlock.” Amelia gave him a slight smile before turning to John who went over to Sherlock and looked down at his laptop and read an email from a client who was in need of their help.   
“We have a client in ten minutes, feel free to take your sister to the cafe next door or maybe she might make good company for Mrs Hudson.” Sherlock spoke to John before darting to the kitchen.  
Amelia huffed at Sherlock as John walked over to her, “Don’t worry he is like this with new people he does not know. He does not mean it to be nasty.” John assured her that Sherlock was not always a cruel man.   
“I will see you later, John. If you need me just call.” Amelia smiled towards her brother as she started to walk down the stairs alone with her thoughts and deductions on Sherlock.  
“You know you did not have to be so hard on her.” John frown as he noticed Sherlock looking out of the window watching Amelia walking away from 221b, “No..maybe I should not of been. There is something about her, John. I could not deduce her like I can with everyone else. She is clever.” Sherlock spoke not taking his eyes off the window.   
John stood with his mouth agape not knowing that Sherlock was capable of compliments he sat down in his armchair, “Did you just compliment my sister?” He asked as Sherlock went to sit in his chair oppisite John his mind still on Amelia, “Of course I did, Amelia seems as though she knows how to think unlike most people in this world.” Sherlock answered bluntly, “Maybe she can help me with a case.” He thought but John frowned, “You are not putting my sister in danger for a case, Sherlock.” He told him.


	2. The Great Sherlock Holmes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is very curious about Amelia what will he do when he finds out she can deduce him?

“I merely want to see how Amelia thinks. I can not believe that I have difficulty deducing her when with you I can do it just fine.” Sherlock huffed before grabbing John’s phone to message Amelia.

“Baker Street if convenient if inconvenient come anyway. ~SH” 

“You know she will probably shout at you now right? No one orders Amelia about.” John warned him but Sherlock paid no attention to him as he started to play the violin before John could speak but then stopped playing at the thought of Amelia.

“What’s wrong Sherlock?” John asked hesitantly wondering what caused Sherlock to stop playing but Sherlock didn’t respond to him only looked at him before asking, “How long does it take your sister to walk?” Sherlock finally spoke as he looked out the window. 

“Depends on where she has gone.” John answered before the door bell rang, “I do believe that maybe her.” 

Sherlock grinned to himself realising that Amelia came to his beckon call as he looked over at John as he made his way to his armchair hearing Amelia’s light footsteps up the stairs.

Amelia frowned as she made her way up to the flat not knowing what Sherlock wanted made her frustrated and grumpy swinging her slightly heavy rucksack on to her back she knocked on the door and waited calmly for someone to open it. 

“Come in Amelia the door is open!” John called out to his sister as he moved from his chair as Amelia entered the room looking slightly annoyed making John slightly worried and Sherlock extremely keen.

“Is there a reason you called me here or are you just trying to deduce me, Mr Holmes?” She asked him with a slight smile on her face which slightly annoyed Sherlock as he tried to deduce her while she sat down.

“Extreme intellect, shy, 5’5, size 8 and extremely fond of wearing skirts.” 

Sherlock shook his head at the minor deductions he had made about her as he watched her sit in John’s armchair and how her skirt rod up slightly as she bent her legs down, “ I called you here to ask if you would like to help me on a case. John tells me your intelligence matches my own. I want to test that theory.” He lent forward and looked her in the eye. 

Amelia lent forward as she smirked at him while John watched how both of them interacted with one another and watching how Sherlock felt which to Johns theory he seemed pretty comfortable around Amelia, “You want to test me? The great Sherlock Holmes is worried that someone else has the same level of intelligence as him.” 

Amelia’s answer surprised Sherlock not expecting that kind of response from her, he looked her up and down before he replied, “No I’m not worried I’m just curious at what you can do.” 

“Okay then, Mr Holmes. Like to know what I deduced about you to ‘test’ your theory about me.” Amelia say back and crossed her legs while John went down stairs to check on Mrs Hudson.

“Mrs Hudson?” John called softly seeing the old lady sitting down at her table with her newspaper as he went to join her. 

“Hello dear, has Sherlock annoyed you again?” Mrs Hudson chuckled knowing the trivia John and Sherlock both got up to. 

“Sort of. He has roped my sister in to helping him solve cases.” John replied pouring himself a cup of tea from the teapot. 

“Ohh that’s strange Sherlock never lets anyone help with his cases. Your sister should be honoured.” Mrs Hudson smiled. 

“Thing is Mrs Hudson she is extremely keen to do so I’m just worried about her that’s all in case she gets hurt while on a case.” John sighed taking a sip out of his cup. 

“Nonsense John. Sherlock won’t let her get hurt especially if he is keen on her.” Mrs Hudson sipped from her cup. 

In the flat above Sherlock smiled to himself he knew he liked Amelia, she was interesting, she kept him on his toes and wanting, she was the mystery he wanted to solve but not to quickly as he settled back in his thoughts he answered swiftly, “You may try.” 

“Smoker, drug addict, lonely, extremely intelligent, chemist, prefers scarfs to ties, always texts never phones.” 

“That says a lot don’t you think, Mr Holmes.” Amelia looked at him with a proud smile on her face, “Want to tell me how I did?” 

Taken back by her deductions of him Sherlock stood up and walked over to her, he looked her in the eye her hazel eyes sparked with cleverness, “I wasn’t expecting something so deep, when John said how intelligent you are I laughed but now I know he was telling the truth.” He spoke, “For the future call me Sherlock and I want you to work a case with me.” 

Amelia stood up and stood up to Sherlock which frightened him slightly, “What about my brother? I’m sure he will want to help out too.” She spoke but Sherlock had other ideas, “Not this time just you and me I want to see how you do at a crime scene. Then you can help me show up Scotland Yard.” Sherlock said with enthusiasm.

“I will help you on the condition you try and not to deduce me.” Amelia told the detective as John came walking in before Sherlock could answer her.

“What is going on in here?” John asked curiously, looking at both his sister and Sherlock who was still looking at Amelia, “Nothing John, I just invited Amelia to help with a case she clearly has the intellect.” Sherlock answered as he stood behind Amelia making John slightly suspisious of what Sherlock was up to with his sister. 

“Have you agreed to help him, Mia?” John asked her his tone was uncertain.

“Of course I have, John. Sherlock is the only one who can see my intelligence and does not judge me for it. We are a like in many ways like you said John.” Amelia answered him while Sherlock wandered back over to his laptop.

“Amelia...” He called looking towards John sensing John was going to say something nasty towards her.

Amelia followed Sherlock and read the email on his laptop before replying to him, “Nah he will not be worth your time, Sherlock. He is a cheating husband who decided to frame his wife.” She responding quickly as she settled down in the chair next to Sherlock and continued to help him.

“Amelia, may I speak to you quick.” John spoke he tried not to sound angry.

Amelia looked up at John then sighed, “Okay fine.” She stood up before Sherlock spoke up from his laptop, “If you are going to shout at your sister just because she has agreed to help me is a bit as you say out of order isn’t. I am certain that Amelia can make up her own mind about wanting to help me solve my cases, John.”

“No Sherlock it is for her own safety, what you do is dangerous and Amelia is still young I will not see her getting hurt just because of you trying to prove you are clever!” John raised his voice slightly causing Amelia to defend Sherlock against her brothers temper. 

“I may of not of known Sherlock that long, brother but I know he is not stupid unlike every other human being on this planet. He is giving me a chance to prove myself where as everyone else calls me a freak!” Amelia shouted before storming out of 221B and slamming the door.

Sherlock frowned and stood up before he could go anywhere John stopped him, “No, you caused this you can stay here.” He ordered Sherlock who huffed, “Do not blame me for what happens next with Amelia.” Sherlock stated.

Ignoring Sherlock, John raced down stairs to see Amelia walking down the pavement, “Amelia!” He called out as he ran after her. Ignoring his calls, Amelia just carried on walking as John caught up with her and grabbed her arm, “Amelia, I never meant to hurt you. I just do not want to see you getting hurt while you are with Sherlock.” He explained to her.

“No John, you are just being an asshole. Sherlock is giving me the chance to be myself and put my intellect to good use but that is not good enough for you. You rather have me doing a job where I have to be with boring people who do not think or I have to fuck my way to the top! Just stop being so damn worried about me!” Amelia’s voice filled with anger towards her brother, “I do not want you home tonight find somewhere else to sleep.” She huffed as she caught a taxi back home.

John stood in shock as he watched Amelia disappear into the london traffic not knowing Sherlock had watched and heard their small argument before deciding to follow Amelia home whileJohn made his way back to 221B not knowing about Sherlock.

Reaching her fresh London apartment, Amelia threw her bag down on the sofa and went towards her laptop and looked up Sherlock’s website The Science of Deduction before smiling to herself, “Oh Sherlock.” She whispered to herself before hearing the door, “I told you I did not want you back here!” She yelled as she walked over to the door answering it.

“That does include myself?” Sherlock asked watching Amelia’s reaction which was sudden shock.

“No of course not. What are you doing here? Most importantly how did you know I lived here?” Amelia’s voice was full of surprise while she beckoned Sherlock inside her flat.

Sherlock walked inside her apartment taking off his coat and scarf and hanging them up on her coat stand before making his way to the living room. “I heard you and John and I may of followed you.” He answered plainly as Amelia went over to her laptop knowing Sherlock watched her, “I have a case that Lestrade wants me to help him with at the station. I would like a second pair of eyes.”

Amelia showed him her laptop, “This case, it would not be this case would it?” She asked showing Sherlock the newspaper she was currently reading before she got called to 221b by Sherlock, “The woman is clearly the murderer, she has a motive and she clearly wanted her husbands fortune and his entire estate which to me adds up to millions.” 

Sherlock looked at her in amazement walking over to her, he looked at her with a certain look in his eye one that showed a softer side of him as Amelia looked at him with the same emotion before Amelia’s phone vibrated meaning she had a message, sighing to herself she grabbed her phone making Sherlock roll his eyes as he messaged Lestrade,

“Solved the case, come to 221b when you can. - SH”

Amelia looked at the message seeing it was from John she just ignored it then looked back at Sherlock as he slipped his phone back in to his blazer pocket, “Fancy coming back to Baker Street to meet Lestrade and tell him that you solved the case?” He asked.

“Then take all the credit away from the amazing Sherlock Holmes? I said I would help you not take the credit.” Amelia chuckled but Sherlock frowned at her causing her bite down on her lip and look that made Sherlock slightly weak.

“But then what is the point of helping if you can not take some of the credit? Amelia, I do not ask anyone to be my assisstant unless I see their worth. You are worth more then just being that. Me and you are alike like John said.” Sherlock neared her, his tall frame towered over Amelia.

“Because you are the detective not me, Sherlock. I don’t think John would let me do what you do.” Amelia looked up to him seeing how his curls fall upon his gorgeous features. 

“Then John is an idiot most people are but if he does not see how intelligent you are Amelia then he is clearly a bigger fool then I thought he was.” Sherlock quipped as he walked out in to her hallway to grab his coat and scarf, “ Do you still want to come and meet Lestrade?” 

Amelia smiled at Sherlock’s answer not saying anything she quickly grabbed her bag, “Of course.”


	3. Scotland Yard and The Detective.

Grabbing a taxi back to 221b, Amelia and Sherlock sat both in the back both thinking to themselves until Amelia spoke up, “Sherlock, I do not think meeting the detective inspector will be a good idea. He knows more of your intellect then mine he does not know me and I do not think he will be happy with someone else that can solve a crime like you can.” She sighed softly as she turned her gaze out on to the sights of London. Sherlock stiffened up as he heard her moving his gloved hand from his knee to take her hand a gesture that took Amelia by shock not expecting him to make such a bold gesture before she took his hand as he began to speak, “Do not speak like that, Amelia. You are my partner now and as I said Scotland Yard need people like me and you as their funny little brains do not function as ours do.” He looked out and saw they had pulled up at Baker Street, “Ahh Graham is here.” He smirked as he got out the taxi and holding the door open for Amelia. “Thank you.” Amelia smiled as she watched Sherlock dart up the stairs making her chuckle while she followed him slowly as not to seem to much like Sherlock as she climbed up the stairs her thoughts had taken over her mind, “John would not be happy knowing you have fallen for his best friend. No I could not of fallen for Sherlock Holmes, I am not capable of falling for anyone. I can’t even be a good sister let alone falling in love with someone.” “Anything the matter, Amelia?” Sherlocks deep voice shook Amelia out of her thoughts as she looked up at him with John beside him causing Amelia to smile, “Yeah I’m fine.” She answered, climbing up the stairs and reaching Sherlock and John but as she opened the door and John walked in Sherlock grabbed Amelia’s arm and pinned her against the wall scaring her. “Sherlock what are you doing?” Amelia squeaked, looking Sherlock in the eye. Sherlock smiled down at her, his eyes twinkled with a sparkle Amelia had never seen in his eyes before, “Before you make yourself know to Lestrade there is something I have been wanting to do.” He answered her question as he gave Amelia a soft kiss on her lips. Amelia tensed up not knowing what to do, her heart raced inside her chest as she returned Sherlock’s kiss before he pulled away satisfied with himself, “He is waiting to meet you.” He spoke. Sherlock watched as Amelia made her way up the stairs watching how she walked he felt himself being to be a little more human as the words of his brother came back to him, “Sentiment is a chemical defect Sherlock.” Sherlock shook his head and made his way inside his flat to see Amelia and Lestrade getting along very well seeing how Lestrade looked at her made him shiver knowing that he in his own way liked Amelia he looked over towards her while she took her laptop and looked up the clues and information she gave to the Detective Inspector. “I assure you, Greg my sister is never wrong she is just like Sherlock.” John chuckled as he looked over at Sherlock who just grinned before he walked over to Amelia to look at the laptop with her. “Alright then I will look in to what you told me, Amelia.” Greg piped up while both Amelia and Sherlock looked up from her laptop, “Lestrade, you and I both know that Amelia is correct we need to catch this murderer before he preferably kills again or we will be solving six murders instead of five.” Sherlock bluntly said feeling Amelias hand grab his own under the desk out of sight of John and Lestrade. Amelia smiled at Lestrade, “No point aruging with Sherlock Holmes.” She simply spoke then getting back to what her and Sherlock were doing which made John frown. Greg shrugged then looked at John who just shook his head before Lestrade left which left John with Sherlock and Amelia as he tried to figure out what they were up to, “Okay I know I should not ask but what is the deal between you two?” “Deal?” Sherlock carefully looked up from the laptop screen at John. “He means what is going on between us two.” Amelia answered not looking up from the screen. “Nothing is going on, we are simply solving crimes just like always.” Sherlock told him letting go of Amelia’s hand leaving out the part where himself and Amelia had been holding hands and shared a kiss together. John narrowed his eyes as he grabbed the newspaper on the table and went over to his armchair to read it in peace as Sherlock and Amelia spoke between themselves before Amelia looked towards Sherlock, “Coffee?” She asked politely getting up from her spot and walked to the edge of the desk. “Yes please. Black with two sugars.” Sherlock answered her and moved over to her spot as he watched her pull her skirt down slightly. “Tea of coffee, brother.” She asked looking down at John. “No thank you, Mia.” John replied from his paper not looking up at his sister. Amelia looked over at Sherlock and made a slightly worried face making Sherlock chuckle slightly louder then he intended which grabbed John’s attention as Amelia walked to the kitchen trying not to laugh. “What’s funny?” John asked confused at what made Sherlock chuckle like he did. “Just something me and Amelia thought of.” Sherlock answered his friend. Standing in the kitchen waiting for the kettle boil, Amelia sighed softly to herself looking down at her skirt she brushed off the dust off the material thinking about her kiss with Sherlock she looked over at him working on her laptop as she did her phone vibrated in her blazer pocket taking it out she saw a message from Sherlock, “Are you alright? You seem a little distant?” Amelia looked up from her phone screen at Sherlock as she replied, “I think so, I think John maybe thinking we are a couple.” Sherlock looked at her reply on his phone then looked at John thinking of how he may react if he told him that he had in a small way fallen for his sister he replied to her, “Lets go to your apartment. We can tell John that we have a case.” Amelia saw the reply and walked in to the living room looking at the two males she gave Sherlock a small wink and then grabbed her coat and bag before John piped up, “Where are you off to, Mia?” “I just need to go back to our apartment quickly, I need something that will help with a case.” She quickly answered giving Sherlock the green light to make his move, “Amelia left a file in her living room and she realised she needed for the case we are solving. Would you like me to come with you?” He looked up at Amelia. “I would like the company.” Amelia answered him as she walked towards the door. “Do not be too long Mia. We have something we have planned for tonight.” John told her, his voice just plan and dull. “I won’t, brother.” Amelia answered with sass in her voice as she watched Sherlock grab his coat and scarf and walked towards her quickly grabbing the door and opening it for her as they both walked out the flat. Looking around for a taxi, Amelia spotted a taxi which drove just up to them, “Taxi!” She cried making Sherlock smile to himself, her voice was music to his ears as the taxi pulled up for them and they climbed in. “Where you off to ma’am?” The cabbie asked her looking at her through his rear mirrior. “Just take us to Marylebone street please.” Amelia answered sitting back in her seat and resting her head on Sherlock’s shoulder. During their journey Sherlock looked at Amelia resting on his shoulder knowing he should not be feeling these soft emotions towards another human being as he found love a defect that will in the end destroy him and he could not show he had gone soft but Amelia was just like him, she never judged him for being himself, she always listened to him when no one else did, she never called him a freak just because he was different. She liked him for HIM and he liked Amelia for being herself. “Sherlock? Are you alright?” Amelia looked up to him from his shoulder. “Yes I am fine. I am just merely thinking.” Sherlock replied to her while she playfully played with his coat. Reaching Marylebone street, Sherlock climbed out the taxi and paid for the fare as Amelia flatten down her skirt and stumbled out in to the pavement, “We are about five minutes away from my apartment.” She smiled knowing Sherlock already knew. Walking to her apartment Amelia reached in to her bag for her keys as she did she found a letter inside her bag the envelope had the letter, M written on it. “Who is that from?” Sherlock questioned a hint of darkness shadowed his voice. “I’m not sure. Let’s go inside and we can read it.” Amelia gulped as she unlocked her door and held it open for Sherlock, “Ladies first.” He spoke. Amelia smiled to him and walked in to the apartment dropping her coat and bag on to the sofa and hearing Sherlock not far behind her as he closed the door and hung his scarf and coat up he crept behind her and put his hands on her slim shoulders making Amelia jump, “Are you going to open that letter?” He asked curiously. “Of course I am. Maybe I have a secret admirer out there.” She chuckled one which Sherlock did not find funny. As Amelia opened the letter she threw the envelope on to the table and began to read, _**You are just a pawn for Sherlock to use in our little game little girl, one day you will see he is just using you because you are like him and death will come quicker then you fear little one or something even worse then death.**_ Amelia looked at Sherlock, fear covered every feature of her face which rung alarm bells insides Sherlock’s mind as he grabbed the letter and read the contents he quickly ripped it up and rushed over to Amelia and with out thinking he hugged her tightly. “Sherlock is it true you are using me.” She quivered. Sherlock pushed her back slightly, “No it is not.” He assured her knowing who may of sent the note to her.


	4. The Young Watson and Holmes

“Don’t let this person get inside your head Amelia. Who ever this is clearly wants us to fight each other.” Sherlock sighed before trying to reach out for Amelia’s hand.

Amelia gave him her hand softly giving it a gentle squeeze she looked up to him and smiled weakly at him, “Sherlock, do you think this person knows we like each other and that we are slightly getting closer?” She gulped but Sherlock pulled her closer to his chest. 

“Maybe but lets not speak of that now.” Sherlock answered her trying to settle her mind as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her over to her sofa.

Sitting next to Amelia, Sherlock kept one of his arms around her shoulders feeling heavy in his chest because he wanted to tell Amelia who that letter was from he pulled Amelia on to his shoulder and heard her beginning to sob quietly making him frown at the fact she was hurting, “Amelia?” He called softly putting his large hand under her chin making her look up at him.

“I am fine honest, Sherlock. Sometimes I just cry because I feel like no one understands me or my feelings.” Amelia sniffled.

“I understand that all to well, Amelia. It comes with being as clever as we are no one will fully understand us and our ways or even how we feel. John always tells me off for being happy when everyone else is upset or depressed.” Sherlock chuckled slightly making Amelia giggle softly.

“John has a habit of that he even tells me off for laughing at him when he gets really annoyed with me or I do something he does not like very much but I do not let it bother me. He kind of looks like an angry hedgehog just with out the spikes.” She laughed.

Sherlock smiled in amusement at Amelia’s nickname for John as Amelia went back to laying her head on his shoulder he suddenly move his hand from her shoulder to her side and slowly started to caress her side while Amelia moved one of her hands towards his chest feeling his heartbeat against her hand.

Back at Baker Street John wondered what had happened between Amelia and Sherlock he went over and checked her laptop for any clues and evidence but he came out with nothing whatever was going on between Sherlock and his sister they kept it very well hidden and secret away from prying eyes which made John even more curious to find out knowing his baby sister never had emotions or showed any sign of loving anyone he thought about the time before they left Baker Street and how close they were and how she acted towards Sherlock and how he responded to her and vise virsa so he pulled out his phone and messaged Amelia, 

“Where are you and Sherlock? I thought you was only grabbing a file from your table??” - John

Laying on the couch with her legs on Sherlock’s lap, Amelia chuckled as Sherlock was telling her about one of his and John’s past cases which made Amelia very curious, “How did you make John drink that coffee he NEVER takes sugar in his coffee trust me I have tried and failed many times.” Amelia laughed which was music to Sherlocks ears.

“I simply told him that if he did not then the hound would come after him and in a manner of fact it did because I tricked him because I thought the drug at the time was in the sugar.” Sherlock explained trying not to laugh but failed as he rubbed Amelia’s legs but felt the corse fabric of her tights on his fingers as he looked down at her with a glint in his eye.

“Sherlock Holmes, you have managed to do something I have never done before and was trick my brother.” Amelia smiled all manner of her being upset had disappeared knowing Sherlock understood her and liked her for being herself she sat up still keeping her legs on his lap and kissed him deeply a kiss he returned as his tongue fought for dominance which Amelia gave to him until she felt her phone vibrate in her bra as she pulled away from Sherlock and rolled her eyes in fustration something Sherlock found amusing, “Shut up Sherlie.” She mumbled, “If that is John I will murder him and you can solve his murder and lock me away.” She spoke taking her legs off of Sherlock’s lap.

“Sarcasm does not suit you, Mia.” Sherlock quipped and shook his head knowing Amelia was annoyed which he found arousing.

Amelia stuck her middle finger up at Sherlock a gesture that made Sherlock gasp as he pretended to be offended watching her pull her phone out of her bra he made a joke, “I know now how to rob you of your phone as I know where you keep it.” He commented earning him a cheek smile from Amelia.

Looking down at her phone screen, Amelia grumbled to herself, “What’s wrong, Mia?” Sherlock got up and walked over to her, “My brother is wondering where we are and what is taking us so long.” She chuckled to herself.

Sherlock mumbled quietly to himself and then walked towards the hallway, “I guess back to Baker Street it is and do not forget the file.” He smiled at her while Amelia grabbed her bag which contained the file and her coat, “Right lets go.” She chirped as Sherlock was putting on his long coat and scarf then raced to the door with Amelia but quickly pulled her back and finished off their kissed leaving Amelia smitten before heading out the door.

Following behind Sherlock, Amelia raced up to him, “Aren’t we going to call for a taxi?” She asked curiously looking up towards Sherlock who had a cheeky sort of smile on his face, “For what I have in mind, I do not think a taxi would be appropiate.” He simply answered and grabbed Amelia’s hand and pulled her down a dark alleyway making her sqeaul, “Sherlock, why are we going down here this is not the way to Baker Street and you know it.” She looked around but then felt a pair of hands around her waist and pushed her up against the wall.

Amelia groaned as she felt her back hitting the wall with force and Sherlock biting and nipping at her neck leaving small brusies on her skin, “Sherlock...” She moaned softly in his ear hoping no one would look down the alley.

Sherlock did not respond he just pushed between her legs as his hands moved her skirt up to her hips so it was not in the way and ripped her tights with excitement as Amelia wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms around his neck then moved her hands towards his hair making him pull away satisfied with what he had done with her neck.

“You aren’t worried about getting caught?” Amelia asked, her breathe shaking not beliving what was happening.

“Worried about what, darling?” He smiled, his blue eyes twinkled as they looked into Amelia’s green orbs, “About someone watching or catching us maybe.” She answered.

“Not at all.” Sherlock looked around then undoing Amelia’s shirt and moving his lips down to her chest leaving small brusies here and there.

Giving out a small moan as she pulled on Sherlock’s hair making him groan, “Enjoying yourself?” He asked only looking up slightly at her.

“Shut your mouth Sherlock Holmes. This was your idea and I will get you back for this.” Amelia told him only to hear him laugh, “I will keep you to that, Miss Watson.” He bit down on her chest making Amelia yelp and moving away from her slightly keeping Amelia on edge and wanting for him.

Amelia whimpered when Sherlock moved away from her smiling to himself Amelia looked at him, “Fancy doing up my shirt?” She asked, “After all it was you that undid it.”

“If I must but I must say how are you going to conceal all those brusies away from your brother is going to be a task I like to see.” Sherlock moved closer to her and did up her shirt.

“I have make up in my bag I will use some of it to hide it. So we won’t get caught.” Amelia smiled as Sherlock took her hand and lead her out of the alleyway and back on to the main road to find a taxi.

Upon finding a taxi, Amelia climbed in first and Sherlock followed behind her as she sat down as Sherlock told them the address, “Of course, Mr Holmes.” The cabbie spoke and drove off towards Baker Street.

When they entered Sherlock’s flat, John saw Sherlock walk in to the living room, “Where is she?” John asked as Sherlock looked at him with an emotionless face, “Amelia has gone to the bathroom.” He told him simply before walking over to Amelia’s laptop and then his own sending Amelia’s case notes over to his own he then read through them as Amelia walked in to the living room with her head held high and made her way to Sherlock’s armchair, “Hello brother, anything intresting happen while we were away?” She smiled.

“No I was just wondering what was taking you and Sherlock so long?” John answered, looking down at his sister who was not acting the same as she was before.

“Amelia simply misplaced her bag that contained the file plus she stopped off for a cup of coffee.” Sherlock replied as he looked over to Amelia with a sincere look which made Amelia weak at the knee.

As the night drew in over Baker Street, John looked over at Amelia, “Should we be going?” He asked, “I assume you have finished up for the night.” He continued.  
“Actually John, I have decided to stay here for the night me and Sherlock have more evidence to go over and it could take a while especially that file it is quite thick.” Amelia replied, “If you want to go back and look after my apartment I would be grateful, brother.” She gave him a smile one of which John had never seen before.

“Okay just make sure you get some sleep, I will be round early tomorrow morning.” John took her keys and walked over to the door before walking out and slamming the door. 

“You wanted to spend the night here with me?” Sherlock questioned her with intrest while walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her small waist, “You must be very brave.” He pulled her close to him.

“Well I would not of sent John away if I did not want to spend the night with you Sherlie.” Amelia tiptoed up and kissed him softly. 

“I love you, Sherlock.” Amelia whispered to him resting her head on his chest. 

“I love you too, Mia.” Sherlock whispered back not sure how he felt after saying those words for the first time in his life.


	5. Trouble at 221b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia and Sherlock have spent the night together and the morning brings something fun but the John comes in and then they tell him about their relationship...…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Smut

Waking up to the golden rays of the London sun, Amelia felt a strong arm squeezing her around her waist turning around to see a sleeping Sherlock next to her, looking at his sleeping form made Amelia's heart fluttered as she saw a loose curl of his hair and tucked it behind his ear before she kissed him softly, “Good morning, Mia.” A sleepy voice spoke from the duvet making Amelia smile, “Good morning, Sherlock.” She lent up on her elbow and traced her finger down Sherlock's bare chest after remembering the night before and seeing the bruises she left on Sherlock's skin as Sherlock looked up to her seeing all the marks he had left on her collar and neck pushing himself up to push Amelia down he climbed on top of her, “You look beautiful with all those marks, it shows you belong to me.” He whispered, “Don’t I already belong to you?” Amelia smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, “You certainly do now.” Sherlock answered before kissing her and pushing himself between her legs making Amelia wrap her legs around his hips using her thighs to squeeze him softly causing Sherlock to groan deeply and rub his semi hard self against her wet entrance, “Early morning sex, Sherl.” Amelia teased him the remark caused Sherlock to harden more and attack her neck with kisses as he slipped himself inside her softly causing both of them to moan in unison.

“Sherlock! Amelia! John is here!” Mrs Hudson called out in to Sherlock’s flat looking around for both Sherlock and Amelia knowing they were both still in bed.

Hearing Mrs Hudson, Sherlock sped up his movements causing Amelia to dig her nails in to his skin, “Sherlock….” She moaned and squeezed him tighter with her legs making Sherlock’s movements slack meaning he was close, one more move from Amelia caused Sherlock to spill himself into her, still moving slowly to give Amelia her orgasum he timed his movements so she finally gave him the maon he was waiting for one that told him she had released over his now soften member, falling on to his side Sherlock had a huge smile on his face which casued Amelia to chuckle, “Well early morning sex is defintly on the cards now.” She joked which made Sherlock look towards her, “Well if I get to have you every morning I will not complain.” He answered her then remembered he heard Mrs Hudson, “I do believe John is here.” He sighed not wanting to get out of bed. 

“He was not joking when he said he be early.” Amelia grumbled lifting the duvet off her watching Sherlock just wrapping himself in a sheet, “John never goes back on his word.” Sherlock told, “You should know that.” He chuckled.

“I guess my brother does not trust me.” Amelia sighed grabbing her clothes that Sherlock scattered on the floor the previous night and quickly changed.

“Don’t think like that, Mia. John is just looking out for you but I know you can look after yourself. John is just overly protective of you as am I.” Sherlock reached out for her arm and pulled her close to him.

“I know you are Sherl as am I over you and maybe John is just jealous of the attention I give to you and not him.” Amelia chuckled reaching over for her blazer then looked at Sherlock wrapped in his sheet.

While John walked in to Sherlock’s flat, he saw no one in the main living room frowning to himself he was wondering where Sherlock and Amelia, “Amelia?” He called to her looking in to the kitchen and walking in to make himself a cup of coffee before hearing Amelia giggling, “Sherlock..” She giggled before walking out of the bedroom with a smile on her face until her eyes landed on John.

“Hello.” She greeted, “How are you?” She asked.

John looked at her noticing how much make up she had on he walked over to her, “I am fine, how are you.” He answered as Sherlock came out of his room wearing his purple shirt and his black trousers.

“Hello, John.” He chirped and went over to the kettle noticing it had boiled, “Coffee?” He asked Amelia, holding the sheet up against his chest.

“I am alright, brother.” Amelia answered him then looked over at Sherlock, “Yes please.” She smiled and then walked in to the living room in which John followed.

“What is going on with you, Mia? You seem to have a lot of make up on which you never do.” John looked at her with concern in his eye as Amelia went to sit in Sherlock’s armchair trying to control the soreness between her legs in which John noticed.

“Nothing is wrong with me, brother. I just feel like I wanted to wear make up nothing wrong with that unless there is a law to say other wise.” Amelia smiled.

John walked over to her and looked down at her and knelt to her height in the chair seeing his baby sister grown up he placed his hand on her neck causing Amelia to flinch slightly at the pain of the marks Sherlock had left on her neck, “Are you sure nothing is wrong you are wincing under my hand.” John pulled his hand away from her neck then glared at Sherlock who walked in with two coffees in his hand.

“There you go, Mia.” Sherlock gave her, her cup as Amelia stood up and let Sherlock sit in his armchair as she sat on the arm, “Thank you, Sherlock.” She spoke then looked over at her brother then back at Sherlock with a look to say she was going to tell John what is really going on between them.  
Sherlock took her hand a move that surpirised John, “Brother, me and Sherlock have been secretly seeing each other and last night we slept together thats why I have loads of make up on to hide the marks so you did not see them.” Amelia squeezed Sherlock’s hand tightly. 

“You have been seeing my sister behind my back!! You bastard, no wonder you was acting strangely you was trying to get in to my sisters knickers.” John snarled at him making Amelia stand up to John not letting him get near Sherlock.

“Do not just blame him, brother!! I am as much to blame for this as well besides I must of wanted him as well or I would not of let him in my knickers as you so kindly put it. You can not tell me who I can and who I can’t see, you have had more girlfriends then I can count at least Sherlock is my first boyfriend.” Amelia snarled at her brother making John back up in to his armchair.

Downstairs wondering what is going on in Sherlock’s flat hearing the shouting, Mrs Hudson went up stairs and knocked on the door, “Sherlock is everything alright?” She asked curiously.

Sherlock heard the knock and jumped out of his armchair and ran over to the door seeing Mrs Hudson he looked back at Amelia who then hit John, “That is for assuming it is all Sherlock’s fault!” She screamed.   
Mrs Hudson frowned at Sherlock, “The Watsons are having a small arugment.” He answered his landlady until John’s voice filled the room, “ONE YOU STARTED SHERLOCK!” He shouted as Amelia shouted back, “DO NOT BLAME SHERLOCK FOR THIS. YOU WANT TO STOP ACTING LIKE A JEALOUS CHILD!” John huffed at her then stormed out the flat but not before he gave Sherlock a broken nose.

Mrs Hudson quickly moved out of the way so John could storm down the stairs as Amelia ran straight to Sherlock and wrapped her arm around him, “I am so sorry.” She cried then looked at Mrs Hudson, “Have you got a first aid kit, Mrs Hudson?” 

“Yes I have dear let me go fetch it.” Mrs Hudson smiled softly noticing how close Amelia and Sherlock were smiling to herself as she quickly went downstairs in to her flat.

Amelia brought Sherlock back in to his flat laying him on the sofa she looked down at him, tears forming in her hazel eyes as she saw what her brother had done to him, “This is not your fault, Mia.” Sherlock’s voice broke her thoughts, “I feel like it is though, Sherlock. John was your best friend and now he hates you because of me.” Amelia sniffled as Mrs Hudson came in with her first aid box. 

“Here you go Amelia dear, would you like anything else?” Mrs Hudson asked her softly looking down at the young woman.  
“No thank you, Mrs Hudson.” Amelia answered with a soft smile ghosting her lips watching Mrs Hudson leave herself and Sherlock alone.

Amelia moved over to tend to Sherlock looking at him with a soft look in her eyes getting out the cleaning liquid she dabbed some of it on a cotton wool ball, “This will hurt a little.” She bit her lip causing Sherlock to smile slightly, “Can not hurt more then it already does.” He replied as Amelia took his hand then started to clean his broken nose making Sherlock squeeze her hand so tightly that he almost cut off her blood, “Sherlock!” Amelia cried out the pain of Sherlock squeezing her hand got to her while she finished cleaning the blood from his nose.

Storming back to Amelia’s apartment John flopped down on the sofa and huffed as he looked down at his knuckles noticing the blood on them he scoffed and then thought to himself about how Amelia could keep her relationship with Sherlock a secret until a soft knock at the door drew him out of his thoughts and made him walk to the door, 

“I am surprised you came back here after what I did to Sherlock.” He spoke from behind the door thinking it was Amelia as he opened the door to see Amelia standing there with a look of hatred on her face.

“I would not be if Sherlock had not asked me to move in with him, I need my note books and other bits.” Amelia smiled sarcastically and pushed John aside.

“Sherlock has asked you to move in?” John questioned watching his sister enter her bedroom and followed her.

“Oh I thought I already mentioned it.” Amelia grabbed her suitcase and started packing her clothes.

Noticing she sounded like Sherlock, John watched her standing in the door way of her bedroom he frowned slightly, “What are you going to do with this apartment?” He questioned her.

“I am going to rent it out, I assume you will be moving in with your girlfriend what is her name? Mary isn’t it?” She replied to her brother as she threw the last of her clothes in the suitcase and packed the last of her notebooks in to her rucksack.

John fumed, “You are going to rent this place? The place you brought just so you could be alone from people.” He growled, “And do not dare bring my girlfriend in to this, you started this by keeping your relationship with Sherlock away from me!” 

“Yes I am.” Amelia rolled her eyes then gave John a dark look when he mentioned Sherlock, “I STARTED IT?! Why do you think I kept it from you then John? I knew you would react like this even Sherlock knew you would over react so we decided to keep it from you for this reason but we decided to tell you because we thought it be for the best but no you are never happy for me or your best friend yet you expect every one to be happy for you!” She snapped and gave John the same broken nose he had given Sherlock, “That is for Sherlock and secondly I want you gone within the week.” After those harsh words Amelia made her way back to 221B.


	6. The Curtain Rises

Slamming the front door of 221B and the vibrations could be heard from all over the building signalling that Amelia was back and pissed off she knew Mrs Hudson had gone out from Sherlock’s message from when she was in the taxi, she stormed up the stairs with her suitcase and her bags huffing to herself and opened the door to Sherlock’s flat she looked around for Sherlock who was no where to be seen.  
  
“Sherl?” Amelia called softly.  
  
Assuming Sherlock was not in Amelia took her belongings to Johns old room and laid length ways across the bed and staring at the ceiling thinking what Sherlock did to her earlier on during the day she moved her hand down to the rim of her skirt, playing with the band before slipping her hand down in to her tights and in to her panties feeling the wetness of her core Amelia sighed to herself then pulled her hand out of her skirt and shot up when she heard the front door open she darted out in to the living room.  
  
“Sherlock!” She called happily.  
  
Amelia’s happiness was short lived when she saw a small, dark haired man dressed in a westwood suit standing in front of her with a dark smirk on his face.  
  
“Not quite beautiful.” He spoke in a strong Irish accent.  
  
Amelia frowned at his name for her, “Where is Sherlock?” She asked her voice shook slightly making the man smile all the more.  
  
The man just looked at her, his facial features scared Amelia, he looked at her like he was going to murder her if she made the slightest movement.  
  
“I won’t ask again. Where is Sherlock?” She kept her temper under control until she heard the front door open and slam closed.  
  
“AMELIA!” Sherlock shouted making the other male roll his eyes in disgust as Sherlock entered the flat.  
  
“Oh Sherlock why do you always have to ruin my fun, I was just getting to know this beautiful young woman who I must say looks ravishing.” The smaller man spoke eyeing up Amelia and walking over to her making Sherlock seethe.  
  
“Leave her alone, she has nothing to do with this. This game is between you and me Moriarty do not drag everyone else in to it.” Sherlock kept his temper and looked the smaller man in the eye.  
  
Amelia frowned at the smaller man, “So it was you that sent me that lovely little note. You was trying to get me and Sherlock at each others throat for your so called game.” She walked over to Moriarty and looked him in the eye, her thin lips formed a smirk.  
  
Moriarty looked Amelia up and down then saw Sherlock walking behind her before he smirked darkly at him, “I like her, she has the package of beauty and brains. Good traits in a woman.”  
  
Amelia felt her stomach clenching hearing Moriarty made her sick, her heart was thumping in her chest trying not showing she was scared of Moriarty as he spoke again, “It is all about you and me, Sherlock. Amelia is just your shield to hide behind, she can be broken like all shields can be and then I will break you.” He threatened as he made his way to the door, “I better be off, nice to meet you beautiful.” He winked and made his way out the door.  
  
Amelia shivered then drew her attention to Sherlock who looked away from her and out of his flat window, “I...John was right I should not of dragged you in to this.” He spoke not looking at the young woman, “Everything I do is dangerous and it only leads to people getting hurt.”  
  
Amelia frowned at him thinking of where the convosation was going she walked over to him and placed her small hand on his shoulder but Sherlock jerked himself away trying to sperate himself from her knowing he had grown vert close and fond of her, “We have not been hurt yet, Sherlock.” She answered him feeling her heart sink seeing Sherlock moving away from her.  
  
“If you do not want me around, I will just take my stuff and leave. You can just go back to your drugs.” Amelia snapped at him then stormed off to collect her belongings.  
  
“Says the girl who has nothing to keep her busy she has to follow her brother just to meet people.” Sherlock snarled at her.  
  
“At least I am not alone.” Amelia grabbed her suitcase and her bag as she made her way to the door.  
  
“Alone is what I have, alone protects me.” Sherlock answered her.  
  
“That is where you are WRONG. Friends protect you and seeing as you have none that will be difficult.” Amelia smirked and walked out not giving Sherlock another look as she slammed the door behind her.  
  
Going back to her apartment Amelia threw her bag and her suitcase in to the living room, “How could I be so stupid!” She cried to herself, “I should of known Sherlock was using me just for my mind.” She threw herself on to the sofa then remembered that she had shared her first kiss with Sherlock on the sofa her thoughts made her heart clench.  
  
As the night fell over London, Amelia walked on to her balcony dressed in her pjs which consisted of a vest and shorts, looking out on to the city she smiled softly knowing she had the whole city to see and walk out in to with out anyone getting in her way but a knock on the door shook her out of thoughts, “Coming!” She shouted and ran to the front door but her thoughts told her she was not expecting anyone this late in the evening which made her curious as she stood behind the door, unlocking it to see Lestrade standing there.  
  
“Hello Detective Inspector, what brings you to my apartment?” She asked with curiousity which made Lestrade smile.  
  
“Hello Amelia, I heard what happened between you and Sherlock. I just thought I would come and see if you are okay and it is Greg to you.” He anwsered her with a sincere smile.  
  
“Come in.” Amelia beckoned him in.  
  
Greg nodded and walked into Amelia’s apartment walking in to the living room and perching him on the sofa before Amelia followed him and sat on the arm of her chair, “Oh it is nothing, I should of known Sherlock was just using me I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later. Do you want tea or coffee, Greg.” She looked at the Detective Inspector.  
  
Greg frowned at Amelia’s answer then stood up, “I do not think Sherlock was using you, Amelia. I have known Sherlock for years I know when he uses someone. He must be protecting you because he cares about you, Amelia. He has never brought anyone on a case or even help him, he does not even let your brother join unless he really needs a second opinion but with you he lets you give your opinion he listens to you because he trusts you.”  
  
Amelia looked at the sliver haired man the look gave Greg a chance to near her, “He loves you Amelia. Don’t break his heart.” He spoke to her, “And don’t break your own heart, you love him just as much. I have seen it, the way you look at him, the way you jump when he calls your name.” He smiled watching how Amelia reacted to what he said to her until he heard her phone ping.  
  
Amelia smiled at what Greg had said to her knowing he was telling the truth and that maybe Sherlock did what he did because he loved her along with her thoughts came another ping of her phone smiling to Greg, “I better answer that.” She giggled, “Never know it might be Sherlock.” Greg replied watching Amelia looking at her phone.

Amelia smiled when she saw the messages which the first one read,

“You was wrong, I do have someone that will always protect me and that person will always be you. ~ SH” 

Amelia felt her butterflies coming back as she continued on to read the second message which was followed by a third and forth message, 

“Because you love me. ~SH”

“And I would be wrong if I did not admit I love you too, Amelia Watson. ~SH” 

“PS. I sent Graham round to check to see if you was alright after our fight :). Don’t kill me. ~ SH” 

“I am going to assume judging by the smile on your face that all those messages were from Sherlock?” Greg asked.

Amelia nodded to him and replied to Sherlock,

“You big soft teddy bear...but you are right I do love you. -AW” 

“I best leave you to it, I will tell Sherlock you are doing okay. See you around.” Greg smiled, “Okay, thank you though. See you later.” Amelia replied as she watched Greg leave her apartment before she went back out on to the balcony hearing her phone ping.


	7. My Past Is Catching.

“Amelia...Sweet little Amelia, John Watson’s younger sister, the beauty and the brains all in one the beauty that follows Sherlock Holmes when you could be with me. I will make you worth while, I can put your beauty and brains to use instead of you wasting your time with Holmes he won’t love you like I do, Amelia.”

“I do NOT follow Sherlock, I only help him because I want to. Why would I want to help you when all you want to do is hurt Sherlock? You don’t know if I love him.”

“Always come running when he calls you, worrying about him after your arugment and letting him make out with you in the alley and hiding it from your brother which reminds me does he know that you have slept with him oh wait yes he does thats why he gave Sherlock a broken nose. Be careful Amelia, keep protecting Sherlock like you do and you will get hurt or worse killed.” 

Amelia screamed as she woke up laying between her sheets she srunched them up to her body and reached over for her phone to check the time being after midnight she scrolled through her phone and reached Sherlock’s number and called him hoping he would answer her, 

“Hello?” Sherlock spoke sounding like he had just been woken up.

“Hello Sherl...” Amelia sniffled trying not to cry.

Sherlock rose from his duvet after hearing Amelia sniffle, frowning to himself and wondering why she was upset, “Mia,who has upset you? Do you want me to come over?” 

Amelia sat up against her headboard before answering Sherlock, “It’s nothing honestly, I just needed to hear your voice just to make sure you are okay.” 

Sherlock shuffled around and sat on the edge of his bed, “Don’t lie to me, Mia. I thought you better then that, something or someone has upset you and I will find out who. Give me half an hour and I will be over.” 

Amelia chuckled softly hearing Sherlock worry about her, “The door will be open for you. I love you..”

“I love you too, Mia.” Sherlock replied before he hung up and threw on his suit along with his purple shirt before darting to his living room to grab his coat and gloves throwing his coat on and shoving his gloves in his pocket he darted out the door and walked all the way to Amelia’s apartment.

Amelia rushed out of her bed wearing nothing but her red lacy underwear she ran in to the en suite and looked at herself in the mirror noticing how red her eyes were she threw a splash of water over them and let her hair down so it fell over her shoulders before she darted to her door and unlocked it so Sherlock could let himself in.  
Half an hour went by and Amelia heard a knock on the door knowing who it was she called out, “Come in Sherlock, the door is open!”

Sherlock let himself in and as normal he hung up his coat and walked in to the living room with no sign of Amelia, “Amelia?” He called, looking around for her.

Walking out with just her robe on with just her lacy underwear underneath, Amelia sneaked up behind Sherlock, “Sherlock.” She called softly watching Sherlock spin around.

Sherlock looked at her in her robe feeling his heart pounding and his blood going to his head slightly he grabbed Amelia and hugged her, “Sorry for what I did, I should of known that was what Moriarty wanted.” He looked down at her with sadness in his eyes.

Amelia looked up at him and reached up to cup his cheek, “You shouldn’t be apologising, it should be me after what I said to you it wasn’t fair on you. I was a bitch and I am sorry. Moriarty can’t hurt us if we stick together.” She rested her head in to his chest.

Sherlock held her tighter to his body not saying anything to her, he just wanted to feel her against him and how warm she was against his cold skin and how her voice soothed him, “Now are you going to tell me what is wrong?” He asked gently moving her so he look her in the eye.

Amelia tensed up and kept held of Sherlock, “I had this dream, I know its silly and probaly won’t come true but it frightened me, Sherlock. I have never had a dream like that, it felt so real.” 

Sherlock frowned and brought Amelia over to her sofa, “What type of dream was it?” He asked laying her down with her legs on his lap.

“It was Moriarty trying to get his way around me and hurt you. He even told me he loved me more then you do and that I should leave you because he can give me a better life because of my so called beauty.” Amelia answered and curled up to Sherlock.

“Ignore him, Mia. He plays games to mess with you, he will not touch you while I am around. You are mine.” He replied and lifted her on to his lap.

“And you, Sherlock Holmes are mine.” Amelia kissed his cheek making Sherlock blush until they heard the door slamming shut and John walking in.

“Shit.” Amelia whispered and looked at Sherlock who bit his lip, “Hide in my bedroom.” She whispered to him making Sherlock smile as she jumped off his lap.

“You won’t be long?” Sherlock asked quietly and made his way to her room. 

“I will tried to get rid of him quickly.” She replied to him watching him going in to her room and closing the door as John walked in to the living room.

“What brings you here so late?” Amelia asked him curiously.

“Why didn’t you tell me, you had met Moriarty and you had a fight with Sherlock which I knew wouldn’t take long?” John replied to her noticing her in just her robe knowing what was underneath.

“I do not have to tell you my life story, brother and kindly stop looking at me like that.” Amelia rolled her eyes and went to sit back down on her sofa.

John smirked at his sister, “Where is he, Mia? Sherlock will be heartbroken to find out you have found someone new especially when you go around dressed like that.” 

Sherlock listened to what John and Amelia were saying chuckling to himself after John had thought Amelia had a new lover knowing if John saw him he would probably hit him again but also knew Amelia had John handled he kept himself quiet and had a look around Amelia’s bedroom.

“I saw his coat hanging up in the hallway, you do not wear a long coat like that. Do you get him to dress like Sherlock because detectives are your kinky pleasure is that why you let Sherlock fuck you because he can hand cuff you to the bed and use his riding crop on you!” John shouted at her not knowing Sherlock heard him and walked out of Amelia’s bedroom.

“Amelia’s kinks are has nothing to do with her brother I believe that is between Amelia and her lover.” Sherlock replied making Amelia’s heart flutter knowing Sherlock had her back.

“Sherlock is right, brother dear. What my kinks are is between me and Sherlock and he knows a couple of them.” Amelia chuckled, her pale brown eyes sparkled.

John scoffed at them noticing Sherlock taking Amelia’s hand then stormed over to him but Amelia got in the way of him stopping him reaching Sherlock, “You will have to go through me before you touch him. You think I do not know that it was you that let Moriarty in to Baker Street otherwise how else would you of known I had met Moriarty. He is using you brother and you can’t see it!” Amelia smacked him then looked up at Sherlock the look was pleading as she dragged him back in to her bedroom along with herself, “Sherl, you have to run get away from here. If my brother is working for Moriarty then you are bound to get hurt and I am not willing to let that happen.”

“No, Mia. I will not leave you, Moriarty will kill you or even worse turn you against me and you think I am about to let that happen think again!” Sherlock grabbed her tightly making Amelia squeal.

“Sherlock, if you love me as I love you, you will run and not look back. I trust you to come and save me afterwards.” Amelia tiptoed up and kissed him deeply.

Sherlock processed what Amelia had said and sighed deeply in to their kiss, “I will make a vow to come and save you, I promise. I love you, Amelia Watson.” He climbed out of the window.

Amelia ran to the window and watched him climb down, “I love you, Sherlock Holmes.” She whispered watching him run in the darkness as she closed her window and made her way to the living room where her brother and Moriarty were waiting for her.

Seeing her entering the living room, Moriarty eyed her up hungerily with a dark smile across his lips as he looked back at John, “You said she was clever Johnny boy and you was right she worked it out quicker then her kinky boyfriend.” 

Amelia huffed as she saw how Moriarty was eyeing her up, “If you have nothing better to do then eye me up then get the fuck out!” She snarled at him.  
Jim walked up to her and grabbed hold of her wrist, “Does your dearly beloved really know what you are and what you did?” He growled at her as Amelia looked at John then looked at the floor.

“Of course he does not, Jim or Sherlock would of dumped her by now.” John chuckled.

“You think I would tell Sherlock that I became an assassin when I was sixteen!” Amelia snarled as Jim grabbed her other wrist and cuffed them together as Amelia tried to wiggle free of her resistrants.

Jim smirked and pushed her down on the sofa, “Would you leave us, John.” He asked nicely.

“Of course, Jim. If you need anything I will be searching the place in case she has laid any traps.” John answered and walked away.

Amelia just smirked watching her brother walking off then her eyes landed on Jim who looked at her with a hormonal look about him, “I won’t hurt you, beautiful.” He knelt down in front of her, placing his hands on her kneesand stroking them softly, “In fact I want to do the oppisite. I want to please you.” 

Amelia tried moving her knees from his grasp but she felt him gripping her tighter, “You disgust me. You could never please me.” She spat and kicked him off her making Jim growl and pounce on her, “Why you to much of Sherlock’s slut when he finds out what you are do you think he will want to fuck you then.” 

Amelia felt his hands tightly on her shoulders and tried to wiggle away from him but his hands wandered to the knot of her robe and undone it to reveal her slender and exsposed figure then his eyes wandered over a scar on her right hip, “Ohhhhhhh honey I can see why Sherlock likes you.” He started to kiss her collar and push her legs open with his hips knowing Amelia could not do anything to push him off her as his lips found their way down her chest and then down to her naval when he start to lick her as he started to eye her panties before smirking, “Shall I taste your beautiful english rose or shall I save it for later?” 

“You dare touch me...” Amelia growled, “Let me out of these handcuffs and I will show you what I can do!” 

“Such a feisty temper. Shame I have to do this my darling.” Jim punched her, a punch that was so hard it knocked her out cold.

After John came back from searching around Amelia’s apartment he ran in to the living room, “Sherlock has long gone, she told him to leave.” He told Jim then looked at Amelia, “What have you done with her!” He shouted.

“Awwww she really does love him or she would not of told him to run and leave her. It makes me sick.” Jim mocked and called two of his men to carry Amelia off, “Wait shouldnt we get her dressed.” John spoke.

“I already have that under control. She will wear the dress I have gotten her when we get to my place.” Jim smiled towards John.


	8. I Will Break You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:   
Rape  
GBH  
Mentions of miscarriage.

“Come on beautiful. Wake up.”Were the words Amelia woke up as she groaned slightly, her eyes groggy as she tried to picture her surroundings feeling the cold hit her she figured out she was in a bunker of some kind then the sudden feeling of pain hit her she cried out and found out she was restrained to a chair in nothing but her robe and underwear.“What ever you are going to do to me, just do it and get it over with!” She shouted, “If you are going to keep me tied down you must find me a threat!”The reply to her was a smack in the face as a bigger man then her kidnapper came forward and faced her, licking his lips as he did so, “So you have become Sherlock Holmes’s little whore. What happened to being that cold hearted assassin I use to know and love so dearly?” He spoke.Amelia chuckled, “You think a smack in the face will hurt me? I’ve had worse and you know it, Alex. I’ve not become Sherlock’s whore or he would of come and saved me by now but as you can see I’m still here. She died long ago because I wanted her gone and out my life. Now let me out of here and we can have a decent fight.” She faced up to him not scared of what he might do with her.“You wasn’t wrong when you said she was a feisty woman, Alex. She’s perfect for what I have in mind, what do you think Johnny boy.” Jim’s voice rang through breaking Amelia’s thoughts.“That’s why I suggested you meet her, Jim. Her intelligence is level to Sherlocks so if anyone can bring him down it will be Amelia.” John smiled as he looked towards Alex who stood there preening.Trying to break free of her bonds, Amelia shivered as the cold started getting to her, thinking of Sherlock as she tried to break out she saw the faint marks he had left her after their night together, “I love you, Sherlock.” She whispered to herself hoping Sherlock would rescue her soon.Back in Baker Street Sherlock was seething he had turned everything in his flat upside down and had taken his drugs just to find a clue of where Amelia was, “SHE MUST STILL BE IN LONDON!” He yelled to the empty room which gained the attention of Mrs Hudson, “Sherlock, what’s wrong? You haven’t been yourself for the last two days.” Her voice covered in concern.“HE TOOK AMELIA!!!!” Sherlock roared frightening the old woman, “HE STOLE THE ONE PERSON I CARE ABOUT!!!!” He threw a book out of the window then picked up another and threw it at the wall making Mrs Hudson duck for cover.“Sherlock, Amelia is a strong woman she knows you go and find her or she would not of let you escape she put her life on the line because she loves you and trusts you to save her.” Mrs Hudson calmly spoke hoping Sherlock would calm down.Sherlock suddenly stopped throwing things and looked towards his landlady recalling the words Amelia spoke to him he walked over to his armchair, taking Amelias laptop with him and logging on to it.“There must be a clue on here, she must of known Moriarty was coming after her......ohhhhhh she’s clever even I didn’t see it!” Sherlock half smiled to himself.“What is it Sherlock?” Mrs Hudson asked carefully walking to John’s armchair.“Amelia set herself up she wanted me to run because I would work it out, she knew I couldn’t deduce her from the moment I saw her which meant I wouldn’t know about her past so I have to work out her past in order to save her. Amelia Watson, you clever clever woman.” Sherlock grinned at his landlady.“What if you don’t like what you find out though, Sherlock?” Mrs Hudson questioned the detective.“Doesn’t matter she trusts me not to turn against her no matter what I find about her.” Sherlock quickly answered.Mrs Hudson chuckled softly watching Sherlock figure out how to solve the puzzle, “I never thought I see you in love Sherlock Holmes.” She looked up at him.“Amelia is my sentimental error, Mrs Hudson.” Sherlock whispered almost to himself.Inside Moriarty’s bunker, Amelia was getting beaten to a pulp her cries went unheard, her screams burnt through John’s heart as he witnessed what Jim and Alex were doing to her, “Leave her alone!” He shouted making Jim turn around and frown.“John don’t!” Amelia cried out as Alex punched her in the stomach making Amelia curl in pain, her eyes stinging with fresh tears as she looked at John and mouthed, “Tell Sherlock I love him...” She then felt another blow to her back which came from Jim.“Sherlock won’t help you, honey. He would of been here by now maybe the detective didn’t want an assassin as his girlfriend.” Alex teased.“As if you would know. You couldn’t use that thing between your legs if you tried.” Amelia laughed not letting the pain get to her.Jim laughed at Amelia’s comment, standing behind her he played with her hair and stroked her bare back where he had hit her.“Let me have five minutes with her alone.” John spoke, “She needs a rest or you will kill her.”Alex and Jim both looked at him then narrowed their eyes carefully, “Five minutes that’s all you will get.” Jim growled and left the room with Alex not far behind.Watching them leave, John ran over to Amelia noticing how badly they had beaten her his heart sank to his feet as he tried to straighten her up, “Get off me!” Amelia snapped at him, “You told them about me! How could you!” She spat at him, coldly.John sighed deeply knowing Amelia was right he looked at her then took her hand, “I am truly sorry for what I did to you and Sherlock. I should of known you was happy with him, he made you happy and forget what you used to be.”“Sorry? Sorry!!! How the fuck can you come back from this!!! John, you betrayed me!!” Amelia cried, her tears stinging the wounds on her face.“I know you told Sherlock to run, I know that you trust him to work out where you are but what if I let you tell him where you are it will save your life. They will kill you if they carry on.” John pleaded with her, “Please I can’t see you get killed, Mia. How do you think Sherlock would react ?”Amelia’s eyes darkened when John mentioned Sherlock, “I will accept only if you promise me to stay out of my life. I do not want to see head or tail of you. We go our different ways if not I will not tell Sherlock and I will get beaten even more. Your choice.” She looked down at him.John felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes hearing Amelia didn’t want anything to do with him anymore broke his heart, “Even though this breaks me, I promise to stay away.” He undone her bonds and handed her a phone.Amelia smirked and kicked John in the leg knocking him down as she knocked out a few of the guards on the door with the strength she had and made a run for it as she grabbed a long coat slipped it on and ran out the open door and in to the daylight making her flinch at the intense light as she saw the power station. She found herself a hiding spot as she looked for a way out which was easy enough for someone of her build to slip through the fence and run back to the main road.When she reached the main road, Amelia almost doubled over in pain knowing she was bleeding internally and on the outside she called for a taxi which to her surprised one stopped for her, “Where to love?” He asked her looking at her and her condition, “Do you need a hospital?” He questioned.“No! Take me to 221B Baker Street.” Amelia told him, her voice filled with pain as she looked through the city and smiled when she saw the familiar door and got out, “How much do I owe you?” She asked.“It’s on time love.” The driver spoke as he watched her slam the door shut and drove off.Wincing in pain as she walked up to the door, Amelia managed to open the door and walk inside, hearing the sound of the violin through out the building she made her way up the stairs and in to Sherlock’s flat making Sherlock bolt round quicker then he has ever done in his life when he saw the battered young woman.“Amelia! Oh my god what have they done to you!!” Sherlock raced over to her.“Battered me to a pulp, I maybe bleeding internally as well as on the outside.” Amelia almost fell but Sherlock caught her in his arms and carried her to the sofa, “MRS HUDSON!” He shouted to his landlady and then called an ambulance.Amelia grabbed hold of Sherlock’s hand and looked at him with a glint of love in her eyes but saw fear in Sherlock’s deep blue eyes, “Sherlock, I will be fine. I’m stronger then I look. You won’t lose me that easily. If you know what I am then you will know that.” She cupped his cheek with her other hand.“I worked it out as soon as I figured out I had to go back in your past.” Sherlock spoke, his voice trembled slightly as the ambulance men came rushing through the door, “Amelia Watson.” One of the men asked as Sherlock moved away from her.....................Two days after being admitted to hospital, Sherlock had not left Amelia’s side, “You will have to make it, Mia. For me, I love you.” He tried not to cry but his eyes betrayed him he let loose the tears that were threatening to fall as he took hold of Amelia’s hand and squeezed it tightly, “This should of been me, I should be laying here not you. I should of talked you out of this, you trusted me to look after you and I failed.” He sobbed.“I did this to protect you, Sherlock Holmes. Don’t you dare blame yourself, I did this because I couldn’t see you get hurt. “ Amelia spoke before she woke up with a smile on her lips and squeezed his hand.Sherlock perked his head up after hearing Amelia, “I know you did and I love you for it but I won’t let you do it again. You will not be out of my sight.”“I don’t doubt that, Mr Holmes.” Amelia teased and sat up, “When can I get out of here?” She asked playfully.“Kinky girl. They said they are going to release you tomorrow but they also said you are going to need plenty of rest so I have decided to give solving crimes a rest to look after you.” Sherlock surprised her.  
  
“You love it really. Sherlock, you can’t give solving crimes because of me, I won’t let you.” Amelia frowned at him.  
  
“Amelia, I have to. I want to make sure you are safe from your own brother and his new friends.” Sherlock sternly told her, “I can’t lose you, Amelia.” He looked at her and walked over to the window of her room.  
  
“And I can not lose you either, Sherlock.” Amelia climbed out of bed, hissing in pain as she made her way over to Sherlock and put her hand on his shoulder, “I remember us standing like this in 221B when you was playing your violin for me.” She whispered to him and tiptoed up to kiss his neck.  
Sherlock turned to face her placing his large hand on her hips, he softly pulled her closer to him being careful of her wounds then looked past her shoulder to see if the hallway was clear then back at Amelia with a sneaky smile, “Want to leave hospital early?” He asked with a glint in his eye.  
  
Amelia widened her eyes at his question before she looked behind her and saw that the hall was clear, “Did you bring me some spare clothes?” She looked up at him her thin lips form a loving smile.  
  
“Of course, I did as soon as they took you, I packed your bag and rushed straight over and I have been here ever since.” Sherlock proudly spoke seeing Amelia walking over to her bag.  
  
Amelia rumaged around in her bag then pulled out her favourite jumper with a fluffy love heart on it and a pair of leggings she forgot she had and noticed a box of tampons in the bag then bit her lip and looked at Sherlock with a confused look, “Did you pack these?” She asked, her cheeks turned a deep red as she quickly put her t shirt and leggings on in front of Sherlock.  
  
“I saw them on the side and I thought you might of needed them.” Sherlock admitted, “You do not need them I assume.”  
  
Amelia shook her head to him and bit her lip slightly, “I should need them, that is why I brought them. I left them on the side because I thought I was due for my monthlies but I am late.” She worried and threw on her jumper as she groaned in pain.  
  
Sherlock saw her worry and raced over to her and helped her with her jumper as he thought what could be wrong, his mind went over every detail but then something hit him harder then anything else as he looked towards Amelia then grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her room, “Sherlock...what are you doing? You are hurting me.” Amelia cried slightly trying to pull herself out of Sherlock’s grasp.  
  
Bringing her back to 221B, Sherlock let her go and looked at her with a soft look his eyes roaming over her body which frightened Amelia, “Did...Did they touch you when they kidnap you?” His voice trembled with fear.  
  
Amelia’s breathe hitched at the question, “I honestly do not remember, they drugged me with something the last thing I remember when they took me was getting punched and then waking up two days later.” She looked at Sherlock, her voice was like that of a scared child.  
  
“Let me take some of your blood then I can find out what they drugged you with and maybe we can find out.” Sherlock grabbed her like he would with his violin.  
  
Amelia held him tightly then yawned slightly the yawn made Sherlock look down at her, “Come lets tuck you up, you should not be up anyway.” He lifted her up and carried her to his bedroom and gently placed her on his bed, tucking her up as he did, “I will be in the living room if you need me.” He smiled as he watched her fall asleep.  
  
Walking back in to his living with his hands under his chin as he walked to his armchair and closed his eyes until he heard his room door open, “Amelia is pregnant. When they took her Jim ordered that they kept her drugged up so he could rape her over and over because Jim wanted her to love him but he never broke her love for you, her love for you is to deep to be broken, Sherlock.”  
  
Sherlock opened his eyes then looked up to see where the voice came from to see John standing there, “Yet you was the one that lead Moriarty to her, you let her get raped and beaten to a pulp all because he was trying to hurt me! If you wanted to hurt someone why did you not give me to Moriarty. Amelia did not have to be part of his evil game!” He shouted at John.  
  
“I did not know, Moriarty was going to beat or rape her, Sherlock! He only said he wanted to break you!” John shouted back.

Sherlock smirked darkly, “Then you do not know me as well as I thought John.” He walked up to him, “You wanted me out the way from the start, you knew Amelia liked me because she searched me on her laptop long before she met me. You wanted her to be the assassin you never could be, the war saw to that so you turned Amelia in to what you wanted her to be, yes she may have been that woman for a while but she did not want to be the assassin you craved her to be so much which in turn lead you to turf her out leading her to buy her apartment in Marylebone Street just so she could get away from you. You forced her in to this, you made Amelia in to what she is. Need I go on?” He towered above John’s small frame. 

John looked up at Sherlock deciding his best course of action was to keep his mouth shut he looked around to see if he could see any sign of Amelia.

“Don’t bother looking for her, she is safe away from you and I will be round her apartment first thing tomorrow to collect her stuff.” Sherlock added, watching John looking around. 

“Is she safe though, Sherlock? If Jim finds out she is pregnant he will want her back along with the child.” John informed him. 

“He will not dare touch her! You think I’m going to let her abuser anywhere near her, I will have him arrested.” Sherlock snarled, “He will not find out besides the way he has beaten her, I wouldn’t be surprised if she has lost it.” 

In Sherlock’s bedroom, Amelia heard the arguing hearing that she was pregnant shattered her heart knowing it was not Sherlock’s broke her even more so she looked around the room hoping to find some of the drugs Sherlock used and use them on herself as she managed to just climb out of bed she found blood on the sheets, “Sherlock!!!!!!” She screamed out in pain holding her stomach.


	9. The Holmes Brothers and The Watson

Trying to walk out the bedroom still clencthing her stomach Amelia bumped in to Sherlock who grabbed hold of her, “Amelia get back in to bed right now I will call a doctor.” He sternly spoke as John came over and looked towards his sister then back at Sherlock, “Let me look at her.” He spoke up seeing how much pain Amelia was in.

Sherlock frowned as he gazed over Amelia as he held her in his arms and carried her in to his bed before seeing a large amount of blood on the sheets, “Amelia you might have no choice but let John treat you.” He whispered in to her ear as he laid her down.

Amelia screamed in pain as Sherlock laid her down then nodded quickly to Sherlock’s request, “John, I think your expertise are needed here.” He moved away from Amelia but she grabbed his hand with tears in her eyes, “Don’t leave me, Sherlock.” She sobbed making John’s heart break.

“I will never leave you, Mia. You know that.” Sherlock squeezed her hand as he sat beside her, “You don’t mind?” He asked John quietly.

John shook his head, “She wants you beside her so no I do not.” He answered as he started to treat his sister then looked up at her, “This will hurt a little.” He bit his lip as he cut a complete different place then he was meant to.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!” Amelia screamed, clinging to Sherlock’s hand for dear life as Sherlock tried to keep strong for her but her screams went straight through him as he watched John intently he saw the pain Amelia was in, “You are killing her stop it!!!!” He shouted seeing the amount of blood Amelia was losing.

“I am trying to stop the bleeding Sherlock but something is stopping it. Ring an ambulance NOW!! Unless you really want to lose her!” John shouted, throwing Sherlock his phone.

Sherlock suddenly felt all the blood go to his feet when John mentioned him losing her so he quickly ran for an amublance and threw John back his phone then narrowed his eyes at him, “If you have done something to make her worse, you will pay for it.” He whispered in his ear, the threat made John’s blood go cold knowing Sherlock meant what he had said he looked up at the detective and finished patching Amelia up, “You did not phone the ambulance did you?” John asked.

Sherlock smirked, “I knew you had patched Amelia up so why is there fresh blood on the sheet? You must of created another wound on her.” He awnsered then looked up at Amelia and examined her and looked at her thigh seeing the fresh wound he smirked as John got up, “What are you getting at Sherlock?”

Sherlock stood over John as he looked over at Amelia who was finally getting some sleep so she could heal better, “Sleeping with your sister means I get to look over her body and I know for a fact that she did not have a wound on her thigh until now. I was wrong about you, Doctor. You would take the life of your only sister.”

John huffed at his remark, “I am only doing what I need to do, she is a dangerous woman Sherlock. I am surprised you slept with her.” He chuckled before Sherlock pinned him against the wall holding his throat as tightly as he could, “No John she is not the dangerous one, its you. Amelia never asked to be a sixteen year old assassin. You forced it on to her. Who I sleep with has really nothing to do with you besides I am not the only one sleeping with an assassin John.” He smiled, “Your new girlfriend who Amelia does not like very much what is her name? Mary isn’t it. She is also an assassin I believe she was the one who worked with Amelia for a short while before Amelia chose to leave.”

John felt his airwaves being crushed by Sherlock’s large hand after hearing what Sherlock had said he gave Sherlock a kick in the leg and Sherlock released his grip, “Don’t lie to me, you bastard. Mary would never do that.” He growled.  
“Ask Amelia when she wakes up then you will find out I am telling the truth.” Sherlock said simply and went in to the living room as not to disturb Amelia with John following closely behind.

“Of course she will take your side. You are her so called boyfriend or what ever the deal is between you both.” John huffed and went to sit on his arm chair but Sherlock stopped him by walking in front of him, “I love Amelia more then I have done for anyone. I care for her more then you her own brother so I think that entitles me to be her boyfriend don’t you think?” He looked down at John who knew Sherlock was right so he just sighed and turned around to sit on the sofa.

“Me and Amelia have never seen eye to eye even since she was little she was always in her room reading or just being all scientific with objects. Then when she was in school I saw so little of her because she was with a few of her friends and moved in with them but the school sent her to start university early which meant I did not see her at all until she came back which was when I made her that woman that she never was after that she moved to get away from me. Not the best brother and sister relationship.” John explained, feeling a weight move off his chest.

“That does not change how I feel towards Amelia, John. You should of at least try to be there for her but no you betrayed her didn’t you. Set her up so Moriarty could beat her senseless.” Sherlock growled until there was a knock on the door and Mycroft came walking in much to Sherlock’s disgust.

“Hello, brother. John.” Mycroft smiled which make Sherlock roll his eyes.

“What do you want Mycroft? Government in a crisis again because they heard about your diet or is it because you started a riot in the office?” Sherlock snarked at his older brother making John shake his head.

“Where is she, Sherlock?” Mycroft asked.

“Who?” Sherlock innocently answered pretending not to know who his brother was talking about.

“You know who I am talking about Sherlock.” Mycroft looked at his younger brother.

“I clearly do not so tell me.” Sherlock kept his voice from snapping then glared at John from behind Mycrofts back as Mycroft went to sit in the armchair oppisite Sherlock.

“Amelia Watson or other wise known as the Shadow from her former employers.” Mycroft answered and dropped a file in front of Sherlock who just shrugged at him.

“Surely you must of seen her John she is your sister after all.” Mycroft looked towards John.

“If you over heard the chat me and John was having before you rudely came in then you will know that John and his sister do not have the best relationship.” Sherlock defended John making John breathe a sigh of relief.

“Ahh yes, the big brother younger sister relationship doesn’t really work well so I am told.” Mycroft answered then drew his attention back on Sherlock, “This woman is highly dangerous Sherlock, she will not hesitate to kill anyone if she is paid enough. She has been known to assassinate presidents and important members of the british government so if you find her let me know won’t you Sherlock.” Mycroft narrowed his eyes slightly.

“What do you intend on doing with her once you catch her?” Sherlock asked, worry filled him slightly knowing that if Mycroft found out about him and Amelia that both of them would never see each other again.

“We intend on using her for our own gain she is an assassin after all we can use someone like her.” Mycroft answered simply as he stood up not noticing Sherlock’s fists clentching together something John did not fail to notice.

“That is all you ever do isn’t it. Use people to meet your own ends.” Sherlock quipped watching Mycroft heading towards the door.

“Does that mean you will not help us catch her?” Mycroft questioned and Sherlock jumped out of his seat and in to Mycroft’s face.

“Not if it is for your own gain, brother dear.” Sherlock lowly spoke his voice filled with anger.

Mycroft just smiled and turned on his heel as he headed out the door waving his umbrella behind him making Sherlock slam the door close.

“Thank you for defending me like that.” John spoke quietly.

Sherlock turned around and huffed, “I did not do it for you.” He simply answered and headed off to his bedroom.  
Opening the door and seeing Amelia awake and smiling Sherlock went and sat next to her, “Are you feeling alright?” He asked softly taking Amelia’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze not knowing how such a gentle woman could be capable of such things as what his brother said.

“I think so nothing to worry about.” Amelia answered stroking Sherlock’s fingers with her thumb.

Sherlock smiled softly to her as he did he wondered if he should ask her the question that was playing on his mind, “Amelia...” He started his voice sounded quakey.

“Yes Sherlock?” Amelia answered.

“Is it true that you have assassinated presidents and members of the british government?” He bit his lip hoping Amelia would not snap at him.

Amelia quickly took her hand away from his making Sherlock look directly at her, “Did John’s little bitch of a girlfriend tell you that? If she did she is a liar she was the one that shot them, I had nothing to do with it I was in Paris at the time I was on another assignment.” She looked Sherlock in the eye, “Trust me Sherlock please.”

“What was you doing in Paris?” Sherlock questioned, knowing he trusted her but just had to get the answers out of her some how.

“I was on a spying job, I was their best at the spy game that is how I gained the nickname Shadow because I could always spy better then shoot.” Amelia answered noticing Sherlock had hitched his breath, “You can breathe now.” She smiled softly.

Sherlock let out a sigh that was full of relief as he moved forward to hug Amelia he took her hands and pulled her in to his body, “I just wanted to know the truth, Mia.” He whispered.

“I know you did, Sherl. I thought those days were behind me but I guess they are coming back to haunt me.” Amelia rested her head on his shoulder.

“They are not haunting you, Mia. You are facing what you were which is the only way you can move on.” Sherlock answered her, “Amelia, I want you to meet my brother.”

Amelia moved her head so she could face him, her jaw dropping slightly and her eyes widened she looked at Sherlock, “You have a brother?! Now John did not tell me that part.” She smiled sweetly to him and kissed his lips.

“And for good reason, Mycroft is rather a thorn in my side but he means well I think I can never tell because I don’t listen to him.” Sherlock replied, feeling Amelia’s hand on his chest.

“I think that is what big brothers are for look at John.” Amelia laughed before frowning to herself then looked at Sherlock who himself frowned at Amelia, “Did you say Mycroft?” Her heart started to race slightly.

“Yep Mycroft Holmes. Why?” Sherlock answered quickly.

“Oh shit shit shit.” Amelia sat up straight hissing in pain slightly.

“What has Mycroft done?” Sherlock asked curiously.

“Well……….you are not going to like this very much but we was on a mission together and we had to pretend to be husband and wife.” Amelia nervously spoke.

Sherlock could not help but roar out with laughter after hearing what Amelia had just told him, “He actually went along with that?” He laughed so hard he felt a stitch forming in his rib cage.

Amelia rolled her eyes and just nodded as she watched Sherlock collapse on the bed still laughing, “Shut up Sherlock. It was not funny, I am sure you have done things for a case.” She looked down at him.

“Ummm no I haven’t actually.” He sat up and wiped his face then tried to control himself as he saw Amelia looking not very happy and her arms folded across her chest, “Why am I getting the feeling that there is more to what you have said?”

“Because Mr Laugh a lot there is. We had to play the role of husband and wife which meant we slept with each other.” Amelia felt guilt wash all over her and the feeling of being run over by a bus hit her.

“You slept with my brother?” Sherlock got up off the bed and straightened himself up.

“It was for a mission Sherlock, if not I would not be here now.” Amelia answered his question.

Sherlock could not believe what he had just heard he looked over at Amelia then towards the floor, “You should of told me before we slept together. Mia!!!” He shouted at her.

“What then have you hate me!!! Sherlock I did not ask for this to come back, I wanted to forget it and move on to be with you!” Amelia screamed.

Sherlock smiled and shook his head at her, “No you wanted to forget who you were but something tells me that the old you is still in there somewhere waiting.”

Amelia stood up forgetting about the pain she was in she faced Sherlock, “If you think so little of me, Holmes then why did you save me? Eh?”

Sherlock looked down at her, her pastel brown eyes sparked with anger, “Because I wanted to, I was not going to let you die.” He answered simply before chucking her clothes at her, “Put some clothes on.” He told her.

“Awww Sherlock don’t you love me any more? Fine statement coming from someone who could not wait to see my clothes on the floor.” Amelia quickly got changed noticing Sherlock was looking away and down at his phone noticing he was messaging someone.

Sherlock ignored her comments as he grabbed her by the wrist and brought her in to the living room and threw her in front of John who was confused at what he had just saw, “Okay what has happened between you two?”

“Better ask Mycroft when he gets here, he will know all about it won’t he Mia?” Sherlock teased her.

Amelia rolled her eyes and looked at John who frowned at his sister, “Mia?” He questioned.

“It seems like to me, John that your sweet baby sister is not as sweet and innocent as she appears to be.” Sherlock snidly spoke.

“Oh shut up, Holmes.” Amelia snapped.

“I do hope you are not refering to me.” Mycroft entered the flat to see everyone pratically steaming, “Oh dear you three had a fight?” He joked then look over at Amelia.

“Well well isn’t it the Shadow. Hope you are well.” Mycroft smiled at her.

“I am perfectly well thank you Mycroft.” Amelia answered plainly and went to go sit next to John.

“So Sherlock what can I do for you?” Mycroft asked his baby brother.

Sherlock smirked darkly looking towards his brother with hatred he stood up and looked in the mirrior straight at Amelia and gave her the same smirk, “Why did you not tell me you had slept with dear Amelia?” He questioned knowing how Amelia felt towards the subject and how John would react.

Mycroft moved about in his seat slightly feeling a bit worried about Sherlock might do, “Because Sherlock, it was not reliviant to help catch her.” Mycroft answered quickly.

“Oh brother mine it was because I had her hiding here all this time.” Sherlock looked down at his brother then over to John and Amelia who jumped up and lunged for Sherlock, “You bastard, you knew how I felt for you and this is how you treat me!” She screamed and went to hit him but Mycroft got in the way as did John.

“Wait did you and Sherlock sleep with each other?” Mycroft asked with curiousity.

Amelia huffed, “The biggest mistake of my life.” She replied and walked out the flat with John following behind her.

“You did not have to treat her like that, Sherlock. If you have to take out on anyone it should be me, it was my idea otherwise they would of killed her.” Mycroft calmly spoke.

“Don’t worry I will be blaming you, Mycroft.” Sherlock’s voice was cold.

“Sherlock did you ever think that Amelia may not of told you because she loves you and was protecting you?” Mycroft spoke as he walked around the living room.

Sherlock huffed at Mycroft’s question then thought about when Amelia risked her own life for him, “Get out.” He snapped.

“What?” Mycroft frowned.

“Get.Out!” Sherlock yelled at his brother.

Back in her apartment John was to stunned to speak so he just let Amelia storm to her bedroom and left her alone for a while until there was a knock on the door and he got up to see who it was.

Upon opening the door John saw Mycroft standing there with his umbrella in his hand and looking down at the floor then up at John, “Where is she?” He asked. 

“In her bedroom but hold on.” John told him but put his hand out to stop him before looking up to him, “Don’t you think you have done enough damage to her and Sherlock?” 

Mycroft just smiled at John as he pushed passed him and walked to Amelia’s bedroom knocking on the door, “Amelia it’s me Mycroft.” 

Amelia scoffed, “Fuck off, if Sherlock sent you here you can tell him from me to drop dead!” She screamed before hearing her phone ping. 

“Sherlock didn’t send me, I came merely to see how you were.” Mycroft answered carefully. 

“I don’t need looking after now go away!” Amelia threw something at the door making Mycroft jump as he walked away from her door.

Amelia shook her head then curled up with her duvet as she looked at her phone a saw a message from Sherlock,

“Telling me to drop dead isn’t very nice you know. - SH” 

Amelia laughed at the message not knowing Sherlock had followed Mycroft and was hiding under her window before replying,

“Oh well no one would probably solve your death anyway so what’s the point. -AW” 

Sherlock read the message and a rush of anger flooded him as he climbed up to her window which frightened Amelia making her scream as he climbed through the window, “What the fuck are you doing here?!” 

“Yeah well no one would solve yours if it came to it. I know I wouldn’t, I would be happy about it!” Sherlock growled at her.

“Then why did you come here? To glote? To mock me?” Amelia wrapped her duvet around her tightly. 

Sherlock couldn’t think of an answer to her question so he did the only thing he could and hoping Amelia wouldn’t smack him for it, he pulled her in and kissed her deeply running his tongue along her bottom lip as his tongue begged for entry, Amelia moaned quietly and let him in but then as Sherlock heard her moan he pulled away with a huge grin on his face, “That answers my question.” He stated. 

Amelia let out an angry sigh as she went back to sit on the bed, “What question.” She scoffed, watching Sherlock walk closer to her. 

“If you hated me as much as you show, you would not of enjoyed that kiss but you clearly did enjoy it after all you let out the sweetest of noises which leads me to think you still love me, Mia.” Sherlock chirped. 

Amelia looked out of her window, dropping the duvet to show her in her underwear she grabbed her silk robe that just about covered her and walked out on to her balcony with Sherlock not far behind her as he watched her standing outside looking out to the view of London he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and played with the knot keeping her robe around her, “Sherlock...” She whispered feeling Sherlock nuzzling in to her neck and trying to undo her robe. 

Sherlock gave her a hum in response as he moved her hair to one side and began attacking her neck with kisses, nipping her skin here and there just to show that she belonged to him as he slowly undone Amelia’s robe he pressed Amelia tighter to his body and moved his hand down between her thighs, moving them up slightly to feel the wetness of her panties which made Amelia bite down on her lip as she tried to repress her moans.

“Is this all for me?” He asked playfully teasing her, “You really shouldn’t have.” Sherlock moved his hand so it was playing with the band on her panties and slowly moved his hand down them making Amelia grab hold of his wrist stopping him, “Not with our brothers in the living room they will hear us.” She giggled to him.   
“That is the whole point especially my brother, I want him to know who you belong to.” Sherlock’s possessive side started to show through which made Amelia feel her wetness through her panties even more.

“Why Sherlock, I do believe I am sensing a little bit of jealously.” Amelia teased him, “It’s sweet to know you care about me so much.” She took his hand and lead him to her bedroom where she fully took off her robe and sat on the bed.  
Sherlock watched her as he followed her to the bed he took her hand in his and knelt down in front of her, “I have to admit I was jealous that you had slept with Mycroft, I guess I thought you rather of had him then me I saw the way he looked at you when we was arguing in Baker Street.” His gaze went towards the floor.

Amelia felt her blood go to her feet hearing that Sherlock was jealous made her feel guilty about what she had done, noticing him looking down she placed her hand under his chin to make him look up at her, “Sherl, there is no way I would prefer Mycroft to you honestly what we did it was just a stupid mission but with you I want to start a new life and forget that woman I used to be, I love you Sherlock and that will never change not for anyone.” She lent down and kissed him softly .


	10. Sentiment Sherlock

In Amelia’s living room John and Mycroft were talking about what had happened during the mission which Mycroft was happy to explain about but John did not look to pleased but understood the reason why they had to do it, “We had no other choice John, if we had we would of taken it truly.” Mycroft told him as he looked at John with regret filling him something he rarely felt.  
  
“I understand Mycroft, I have done things I am not proud of it kind of runs in the Watson family.” John answered the older Holmes then looked down the hall to Amelia’s bedroom.  
  
“She has been awfully quiet in there are you sure she is okay?” Mycroft asked.  
  
“Yeah she will probably be pining over the loss of Sherlock.” John answered him with a sigh.  
  
“It seems that my younger brother has very deep feelings for your sister something he has never shown to any other human being.” Mycroft chuckled.  
  
“They can’t seem to cope with out one another. It maybe because they are alike in some ways.” John tried to smile but failed.  
  
“Could be.” Came Mycroft’s reply.  
  
Meanwhile in Amelia’s bedroom Sherlock laid his head between Amelia’s soft pillows with his shirt off and on the floor same with his trousers as he looked down at Amelia who was grinning to herself and wearing his long coat as she looked over him and saw how hard he was getting for her, “Would you like me to do something about that.” She nipped his chest making Sherlock groan, “Yes...” He answered.  
  
“Your wish is my command, Mr Holmes.” Amelia smiled as she moved her way down to his hard member and licked the precum that was already forming.   
  
“Don’t tease me....” Sherlock growled feeling Amelia’s lips, “Just suck me!”   
  
Amelia looked up and saw how impatient Sherlock was getting seeing his member twitching for her lips she winked at him and slowly wrapped her lips around him causing Sherlock to moan and place his hands on her head making Amelia go deeper on to him which caused her to gag slightly because of his size.   
  
“John, may I ask one question?” Mycroft looked down at John who was trying to read his newspaper.  
  
“Just the one or will there be another one afterwards.” John replied.   
  
Mycroft chuckled slightly, “Why did you let Amelia become an assassin at sixteen? She has the talent of a scientist or a Scotland Yard detective.”   
  
“Because I wanted her to be like me.” John simply answered him and went back to his paper before hearing something from Amelia’s room.  
  
Mycroft just smiled at him then frowned after hearing the moans coming from Amelia’s room, “Has Amelia already got a lover so soon after Sherlock?” He asked quickly not wanting to see Sherlock hurt.  
  
“Not to my knowledge.” John frowned hearing the moans again and made his way to Amelia’s bedroom.   
  
“Fuck, I need you, Mia. I won’t last much longer.” Sherlock hissed as he bit down hard on his lip as he pulled Amelia up on to his lap, “Let me inside you...” He quivered while Amelia obliged to his request as Sherlock pushed into her in one deep long thrust making Amelia scream out in pure pleasure not knowing John and Mycroft were listening at the door as Sherlock thrusted up deeper in to her as he sat up and held her down on him with a devilish smirk on his face, “Sherlock....” Amelia moaned softly, she needed more and so did Sherlock.  
  
Roughly turning them round Sherlock moved to lay Amelia down and kept her legs open with his hips as he started thrusting in and out at a punishing rate.   
Amelia arched her back so her chest was touching against him, her nails dragging down his back and making marks claiming him as her own which caused Sherlock to growl and change his angle so he was aiming for Amelia’s spot as he fucked her even harder, “You are lucky I like a bad girl.” He whispered darkly in her ear.  
  
“Hand cuff me then, Sherlock Holmes. If you think I am that much of a bad girl.” Amelia teased him as she wrapped her legs around him and squeezed him tightly, “Do not tempt me or I will and leave you here cuffed all night.” Sherlock groaned sinfully in her left ear.  
"Oh god Sherlock!!!” Amelia screamed out losing track of how many times both her and Sherlock had orgasumed feeling Sherlock’s movements were getting sloppy knew he was close to finishing so she moved one of her hands between them looking Sherlock in the eye and pulled him down with her other hand so she could kiss him and tease him at the same time which was all Sherlock needed to make him finish inside her causing both of them to moan loudly with a few more soft thrusts from Sherlock caused Amelia to finish all over him but before Sherlock pulled out of her he looked at her and saw how marked she was and how messy she looked causing him to chuckle, “You look beautifully fucked, my darling.” He kissed her jaw and slowly pulled out making Amelia moan softly as he fell on to the other side of Amelia’s double bed, “I do believe we had someone listening at the door.” He smirked, getting up and putting his boxers on and walking towards the door.  
Amelia frowned at him as she wrapped her self in her duvet, “What the hell, John would not do that. He knows what goes on in my room is private.” She watched as Sherlock put his ear to the door.  
  
Still listening at the door Mycroft and John looked at each other with a state of shock no believing what they had just heard until they heard the door open and Sherlock was standing in front of them, “I do hope you heard all of that, Mycroft.” He looked at his brother with a dead eye smirk, then looked at John who was to flabbergasted to speak.  
  
“How did you get in there?” Mycroft asked, “And put some clothes on!” He rolled his eyes at his younger brother then saw Amelia standing right beside him with nothing but her underwear and a robe as she wrapped her arms around Sherlock.  
  
“He followed you and was hiding under my bedroom window, I didn’t even know until I messaged him and I heard his phone alert.” Amelia looked up at Mycroft then smiled at him but Mycroft looked away from her.  
“Will you both put some clothes on.” John shook his head and looked at his younger sister in disgust.  
  
“What’s the matter brother mine? You seem so shocked that Sherlock came out of my room.” Amelia smirked, shifting her body so she was leaning up the door frame while Sherlock went back in to her room and got changed but not before brushing her arm with his fingers then gave her a look as to say get changed, “Coming Sherl.” She replied then smiled at John before closing the door on John and Mycroft who kept his gaze heavily on Amelia until she shut the door.  
  
“She certainly has changed, I remember her being a little different then that.” Mycroft shook his head and tried to erase all thoughts of Amelia in his mind as he walked back in to the living room with John following behind him, “I would not know, she is my sister after all. I have no intentions of sleeping with her to find out.” John replied as he sat in Amelia’s chair and waited for Sherlock and Amelia.  
  
“Do you want to stay with here tonight?” Amelia asked putting on a baggy jumper and her leggings as she watched Sherlock putting his shirt and blazer back on and slowly walked over to her wrapping his arms around her with a soft smile on his face, “I would like nothing more but I think John might disagree.” He answered her as he pulled her in to his body.  
  
“Fuck John he doesn’t own this place I do and who stays here is up to me not him besides he should not be poking his nose in my life.” Amelia stated surprising Sherlock slightly as she grabbed his hand softly, “I suppose we better go see what our brothers want.” She chuckled, but Sherlock had other ideas as he looked towards Amelia’s open window, “I have a better idea, lets go back to Baker Street and make them wait all night.” He brought Amelia towards the window then looked at her.  
  
Amelia bit her lip and looked down then back up at Sherlock, “Well?” His voice shook Amelia out of her thoughts.  
  
“You can go first, so if I fall I will have a soft landing.” Amelia joked making Sherlock shake his head but hiding his smile, “Thank you how considerate of you, darling.” He spoke before making his way out of the window and climbing down.  
  
“I love you too, Sherl.” Amelia watched Sherlock climbing from her window seeing him get down safely she started to climb out and down herself trying not to be heard by John and Mycroft who were still talking in the living room.   
  
....................

Running back to Baker Street Sherlock quickly grabbed the keys to the front door and guided Amelia in along with himself as he hung up his coat on the pegs and Amelia’s hat next to it, hearing Amelia’s heavy panting he chuckled.

“You sound like we have just had sex.” He joked which caused Amelia to playfully hit his arm as she made her way up the stairs her baggy jumper coming off her shoulder slightly while Sherlock followed behind her before Amelia turned around to face him. 

“Would it be such a crime if we did, Mr Holmes? After all my boyfriend is incredibly handsome, his voice just makes me feel things I really shouldn’t feel and his eyes I could get lost in for days.” Amelia smiled, taking hold of Sherlock’s suit jacket and pulled him up to kiss her. 

Deepening their kiss Sherlock lifted Amelia up so her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck he carried her up towards the flat until Mrs Hudson came out and saw them kissing passionately.

“If you two are going to have sex do not do it in my hallway.” She chuckled, making Sherlock break the kiss and blush furiously.

“Sorry Mrs Hudson.” Amelia bit her lip.

“It’s okay dear, I was just like you both when I was married. I best leave you to it Sherlock looks like he wants to eat you alive.” Mrs Hudson replied smiling towards the young woman as she made her way in to her flat. 

Amelia looked at Sherlock whose cheeks had burnt a very dark red but the look in his eyes was lustful and dark knowing what he wanted he pushed his flat door open with both his and Amelia’s weight and threw her on the sofa with himself between her legs.

“Sherlock!” Amelia cried out with a giggle, “You are so hormonal today what’s gotten in to you.” She tried pushing herself up in to her elbows but Sherlock’s weight stoped her. 

Sherlock’s response to her getting up was to push her back down with one hand and pin her with the other, “Because you are mine, Mia.” 

“I know I am Sherlock and you are mine and mine alone.” Amelia pulled him down and kissed him so deeply that Sherlock fell on top of her and just laid on her as she broke the kiss she started to play with Sherlock’s hair making herself snuggle in to Sherlock.

“I love you, Sherl”. Amelia whispered.

“I love you too, Mia.” Sherlock kissed her neck softly. 

Amelia smiled to herself as she looked at her watch and saw it was half past one in the morning, yawning quietly she started to fall asleep with Sherlock laying on her already fallen sleep.


	11. The Life You Have Always Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Sherlock and Amelia finally be happy?

“Sherlock? Amelia?” Mrs Hudson whispered quietly as she walked in to Sherlock’s flat with some breakfast for them both still thinking they were still in bed but saw them both on the sofa fast asleep and with Amelia’s head on Sherlock’s chest she decided to leave them be and walk out the flat without disturbing them as she closed the door.  
  
Hearing the door close behind Mrs Hudson, Amelia woke to find herself laying on top of Sherlock with his arm wrapped around her resting her head even more in to him she wrapped her arm around him the best she could and looked over his sleeping features which to Amelia he look so beautiful and peaceful until she felt a slightly sick sensation in her stomach making her climb off Sherlock and run to their bathroom.  
  
Sherlock had woken to find Amelia not laying with him but the sounds of her being sick in the bathroom, darting up to see if she was okay he knocked on the bathroom door quietly as not to frighten her, “Mia, are you alright?” He asked softly.  
  
Amelia sat on the floor with her stomach still clentching she heard Sherlock and smiled softly, “I think so, I think I was just sick with worry. It is just nerves.” She answered but was not convenced it was but she did not want to worry Sherlock any more then he already was.  
  
Sherlock frowned hearing the tone of her voice he opened the door and saw Amelia sitting on the floor, “You did not sound very convincing, I think it is more then nerves, Amelia.” He sat beside her and looked over her, deducing her then a soft smile came on to his lips as he moved over to kiss her.  
  
Amelia looked at him seeing him smile she giggled softly before being sick again, “Fuck sake.” She mumbled, “I know I am nervous but fuck this!” She cursed but Sherlock knew what it was as he gently leaned over and rubbed her back he placed his other hand on her stomach something that Amelia was not expecting as she placed her hand on his.   
  
After Amelia had finished, Sherlock brought her in to the living room and laid her on the sofa, “I know what is wrong with you, Mia and it certainly is not nerves.” He knelt down and took her hand softly, “I do believe I have to be extra careful with you now.” He kissed her hand making Amelia smile when she knew what he meant, “You mean?” She asked him sweetly, feeling butterflies in her stomach.   
  
Sherlock nodded his head his curls moved slightly, “I believe you are going to have my child, Mia but to be sure do test then you will know.” Sherlock reached up to her and kissed her deeply before pulling away.  
  
Amelia looked down at herself then at Sherlock, “You aren’t angry?” She looked at him trying not to cry but the tears that fell Sherlock wiped away with his thumb before replying to her, “Angry? How I can I be angry. When the world will have another me in the world.” He answered with so much excitement he scared Amelia, “Two of you? What makes you think it will be a boy? It may be a girl?” Amelia chuckled. 

Sherlock chuckled, “Then she will be just as beautiful and intelligent as her mother.” He answered her as he laid with her on the sofa before there was a knock on the door causing Amelia to jump slightly.  
  
“Come in, Mrs Hudson.” Sherlock answered knowing his landlady did the dusting during the day.  
  
Mrs Hudson heard Sherlock and made her way inside his flat and saw the lovebirds on the sofa and smiled, “Are you two getting up today or not?” She joked making Amelia chuckle but Sherlock shook his head, “Depends, I mean I do not have an clients booked at the moment and I have a feeling for the foreseeable future if I do have a client Amelia will have to take it easy.” Sherlock took Amelia’s hand making Mrs Hudson look towards them confused, “Whatever do you mean Sherlock? Amelia is always careful when she is with you.” She chuckled.  
  
“What Sherlock meant to say was Mrs Hudson was that you maybe seeing a smaller Sherlock running around soon.” Amelia smiled proudly and snuggled in to Sherlock as she looked towards the older woman.  
  
“Ohhh congratulations both of you!” Mrs Hudson went over to them and hugged them both a hug Amelia returned but Sherlock tapped his land landlady’s shoulder.  
  
“Thank you, Mrs Hudson.” Amelia giggled but then bit her lip causing Sherlock to frown before Mrs Hudson went away to do the dusting.  
  
“You are worried that John will not take this to well aren’t you?” Sherlock asked her as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in.  
  
“He is going to over react.” Amelia answered as she got up and went over to the window looking down at everyone walking and rushing about.  
  
“If it worries you to tell him that much, Mia I will tell him myself and if he does over react then is he really worth having around our child?” Sherlock answered and followed her to the window, grabbing his violin as he did.  
  
“Sherlock, he has hurt you to many times already and because of me I can’t let you put yourself in harms way again.” Amelia wrapped her arms around his and watched him tune his violin then looked up at him, “Play for me, please. I love hearing you play.” She smiled sweetly.  
  
Sherlock looked down at the young woman beside him seeing how her brunette hair fell to one side of her face as she looked down at the people outside, he gently moved the strands of hair and whispered, “Only because I love you but then I have written something for you.” He nudged her softly until a knock on the door ruined their moment and a client walked in.  
  
“Sorry to disturb you, Mr Holmes but I think my husband is going to die. I am not sure how.” The woman spoke.  
  
Amelia frowned at the woman then looked at Sherlock who raised his eyebrow slightly and went over to his armchair, “I take it Scotland Yard did not tell you I am not accepting any cases at the moment, clearly not by the way you rushed in here, you evidently caught the first train to London from Surrey and clearly in distress by the death threat of your husband but unfortunely I can’t help. Your husband may of gotten in deep with someone that they want him killed for not repaying what ever it is he owes them.” He placed his fingers under his chin while Amelia smiled and went to sit next to him on the arm of the chair.  
  
“What about you, Miss Watson?” The woman asked her.  
  
“Sorry I only help Mr Holmes and at the moment as Mr Holmes is not taking any cases neither am I. Maybe Scotland Yard can help you look in to gangs your husband may of gotten involved with.” Amelia looked towards the woman with a glare that she was upset that this woman rudely disturbed her and Sherlock’s moment.  
  
The woman huffed at them both before storming out of 221B making both Sherlock and Amelia chuckle quietly, “People are so stupid.” Amelia mumbled then felt a hand pulling her down and making her sit, “I could not agree with you more there, Miss Watson.” Sherlock moved her hair to one side then kissed her neck before John came in.  
  
“Do come in John please don’t tell me you need a case solving because at the moment we seem to be holding a client party.” Amelia sarcastically spoke making Sherlock hide behind her so he could contain his laughter which failed because Amelia elbowed him slightly.  
  
“No need for the sarcasm, Mia and no I am not here for a case I am here just to see how you are.” John answered her noticing how Amelia was trying not to laugh.  
  
“As you can perfectly see I am well.” Amelia shrugged.  
  
“Now would you kindly get out.” Sherlock looked over at John, “Me and Amelia have something we need to talk about.”  
  
“And what may that be?” John questioned.  
  
“I don’t know, I think it is called mind your own business.” Amelia felt her temper rising slightly something Sherlock noticed and put his hand on hers to calm her down.  
  
“Is it because you are expecting Sherlock’s child?” John smirked at her making Amelia bolt up from Sherlock’s lap and grab John by he shirt collar, “How did you know that? Me and Sherlock have not anyone.” She growled at him making Sherlock slightly worried that Amelia would break John’s neck.  
  
“John, if you value any sense you have left I would shut up.” Sherlock spoke as he looked towards Amelia, “Mia…” He spoke softly and held his hand out for her.  
  
“No I will not Sherlock, I want you to see how your girlfriend and the mother of your child is really like.” John looked towards Amelia who grabbed him tighter, “Go on show Sherlock what you are really capable of doing.” He whispered.  
  
“Mia, I know you and I know you are not a bad woman do not let him plant that idea in your head. You have wanted nothing more then a new life and now you have one with me.” Sherlock walked over to her and placed his hands on her waist hoping she would not hit him but Amelia did the total opposite she let go of John and went straight in to Sherlock’s arms, smiling up at him Amelia put her hands on his chest.  
  
“Why don’t you both elope for god sake.” A second male voice came from outside the hallway.

Amelia looked at Sherlock with fear in her eyes as the second male walked in to the room she shielded Sherlock from harm but the second man smirked at her, “Come in beautiful do you think I would hurt him?” 

“You really expect me to believe that Jim? After what you did to me.” Amelia told him, watching Moriartys every move carefully, “Says the one who has a fiesty temper.” Moriarty retorted, “But no you are more defensive then normal which means something else is wrong. Which I will find out by the way.”

“I doubt that.” Amelia scoffed, grabbing Sherlock’s hand. 

Moriarty chuckled then looked at Sherlock with a dead eye stare one that Sherlock returned before he noticed Moriarty was just about to throw a dagger at Amelia, pushing her out the way Sherlock took the dagger straight to the stomach.

“Sherlock!!!!” Amelia cried crawling over to him and grabbed him so he was resting in her lap, moving the curls out of his face.

“Awwww doesn’t it make you sick. You lovebirds.” Moriarty walked over to them but Amelia stood up and hit him, “You would not know what love it even if it hit you in the face.” She growled before she grabbed hold of Moriarty and threw him out the flat then she ran back to check on Sherlock who was trying to sit up but Amelia got hold of him and rested her on her lap as she looked at John, “Please...” She cried.

Amelia’s cries broke John’s heart seeing her holding Sherlock in her arms made him think about everything he had done to them feeling the regret hit him harder then ever he went over to the couple, “Let me take a look at him.” John smiled softly to his younger sister.

Amelia nodded to her brother as she rang for an ambulance but Sherlock wanted her beside him as he grabbed her hand, “Stay.” He whispered softly then screamed as John cleaned the wound.

“I am not going anywhere Holmes. You can count on it.” Amelia squeezed his hand and sat beside him.


	12. Two Years Later

> _“Sherlock!!” Amelia cried, running over to him and quickly covered his wound with her hand to try and stop the blood flow. “I guess we are even now.” Sherlock murmured to her taking one side of her face with his large hand and stroked her cheek with his thumb. “I guess_ _we are.” Amelia sobbed looking down at her hand which was covered in blood. “I love you, Amelia Watson.” Sherlock whispered taking hold of her hand while John tried to mend him the best he could. “Don’t do that, I know what that_ _means and trust me you will pull through this, Sherlock.” Amelia’s breath hitched. “I want to hear you say it to me.” Sherlock looked her, his face awfully pale from blood loss. “I love you, Sherlock Holmes. I always have and I always will.” She cuddled up next to him._   
……………………………………..
> 
> Two years later Amelia was still feeling the effects of losing Sherlock, she had decided to stay at 221b and gave birth to their son who she named after his father which in turn everyone including John thought was sweet even though John thought the young boy was more like Sherlock then Amelia, “He really does look like his father but he has your smile.” Mrs Hudson chuckled as she looked down at the young boy who was holding his mothers leg and hiding his face. “Oh he is very much like his father but he seems to not talk as much to anyone only except me.” Amelia sighed as she looked down at her son. “Sherlock they won’t hurt you. They are your family.” Amelia cooed and went to pick up Sherlock who fidgeted in her arms slightly and yawned making everyone’s heart brust with happiness. Amelia smiled when she heard everyone, “I better get this tired little one up to bed, it is way past his bed time as it is.” She chuckled before saying goodbye to everyone with Sherlock in her arms hiding in his mothers chest. Carrying her young son up to the flat Amelia suddenly felt a cold shiver down her spine like something or someone was watching her but she ignored it and went to Sherlock’s bedroom which was John’s old room, “Come on then little one time for bed.” She cooed and put the young boy down before rooting out his PJs which were his Doctor Strange pjs, “Mumma…” His little voice called and climbed up on the bed. “Yes my sweet?” Amelia brought over his pjs and sat on the bed next to her. “What was daddy like? Was he a good man?” He asked, making Amelia feel a dagger to her heart but stayed strong for her son. “At first he was not the easiest person to get along with but he softened up towards me, he was the most intelligent man I had ever known he was always winding up Greg calling him all sorts of names because he apparently forgot what his name was. Your father was a great man just not many people thought so but no one else’s opinion matter to him.” Amelia told him. “Am I like him?” Sherlock asked playing with his duvet slightly. “You are the splitting image of him.” Amelia answered and wrapped her arms around him pulling his small body to her body and cuddled him, “Now lets get you changed for bed.” She smiled at him as the young Sherlock smiled back at her and tried to unchanged himself which he did successfully and got himself changed. After putting young Sherlock to bed Amelia went in her room that she used to share with Sherlock, feeling every emotion flooding her she just fell on to the bed and sobbed quietly until she felt a hand on her back. “Sherlock!” She called but saw John standing there. “Sorry, I just thought….” Amelia sobbed. “It’s okay, Mia. You miss him and I understand that, he loved you dearly and I know you felt the same towards him but you have to be strong for your son he needs you as much as you need him. He is Sherlock’s blood and I know for a fact you will not let him go so easily.” John sat beside his younger sister and moved her hair from her tear stained face pulling her in to him he gave her a hug. Resting in to John, Amelia thought about what he had just said and looked up at her older brother, “I will do everything in my power to protect my son, I will not let anyone hurt him because you are right he is the last connection I have to Sherlock and I am not letting that go not for anyone.” She sniffled and wiped her eyes on her sleeves. “That’s my girl, now I better be off or Mary will kill me for being late if you need anything you know how to reach me and I will be straight over, okay?” John stood up and walked towards the door. “Of course you would not want to upset Mary again and yes I will phone you if I need anything.” Amelia smiled softly as she watched her brother leave. The night was rough for Amelia all she could dream about is how Sherlock was killed, waking up dripping in sweat she went in to the now very clean kitchen and made her self a cup of tea and went to sit on the sofa where she thought about what her and Sherlock had done on there until the sound of a door opening ruined her thoughts. “Mrs Hudson?” She called but no answer. “John?” She called again yet again no answered. Amelia frowned and went to check to see if young Sherlock was still asleep before investigating the sound to her luck her son was still asleep so she wrapped a robe around her half naked body and walked in to the living room to see a tall, curly haired man standing in front of her, “No you are dead I saw you die in my arms.” She felt her heart skipping beats and her eyes threating tears as she walked over to the figure as he put the light on, “ Hello Mia.” He spoke. Amelia stood in shock seeing Sherlock standing there she could not speak she looked at him with a look of disgust, “How could you?!” She screamed, “You were alive all this time and you did not even tell me!!!” She slapped him across the face leaving a sting on Sherlock’s face. Sherlock groaned and held his face, “Okay I may of deserved that but hear me out, Mia.” He pleaded but Amelia slapped him again this time the other cheek, “You deserve a lot more then that but I will not because my son is sleeping in the other room.” Amelia growled but Sherlock’s eyes lit up, “You had a son.” He looked at her, “No wonder you are so defensive.” He commented. “One more wise crack out of you and I will send you not down the stairs but flying out of the window.” Amelia threatened him making Sherlock back away from her. “Mumma what’s all the shouting?” A small voice spoke up from behind Amelia who darted around to see her son standing there, “Whose this?” He looked at the tall stranger in front of his mother. Sherlock took a look at the young boy and smirked seeing how much he looked liked him made him know why Amelia was so defensive over her son watching Amelia tend to the young boy he made himself comfortable on the sofa. Amelia knelt down to her son not taking any notice of Sherlock she picked him up and placed her on her hip, “Some stranger has entered our flat, my sweetheart and I am just telling him to leave in the nicest way possible.” She answered her son’s first question making Sherlock huff loudly and looked away from her, “The second answer is my darling is I have no idea who this man is.” She smiled and walked down the hallway and back to the bedroom to put young Sherlock back to bed. Walking back in to the living room, Sherlock grabbed Amelia by her wrist, “You can not deny he is my son, Mia. He is the spitting Image of me and you know it, you are so defensive over him because you know you still love me and can not bear to let anything happen to our son.” Sherlock growled at her but Amelia pulled her wrist away from him and scoffed at him. “You know nothing. Now if you would be so kind as to leave I would be grateful.” Amelia spat at him before making her way back to bed. Sherlock ran in front of her and blocked her way to the room, “Not until you listen to what I have to say then you can choose whether you want me in our sons life or not. If you do not want to listen I will go and never come back.” He told her. “Just go, I’ve brought my child up on my own for the last two years. I gave birth to him alone and I will raise him alone.” Amelia ducked under his arm and ran towards her room. “As you wish.” Sherlock whispered feeling his coat pocket feeling the small box he had intended on giving to Amelia still safe and tucked away before leaving the flat. Amelia heard the front door close, trying to hold back her tears she curled herself up and looked at her phone deciding whether or not to tell John that Sherlock was back but her thoughts told her not to as she put down her phone and then heard her bedroom door opening slightly and a small voice calling out for her. “Mumma...” Amelia sat up to see her young son standing in the door way before climbing out of bed and going over to him. “I had a nightmare, Mumma.” He sobbed and opened his arms. Amelia picked him up and cuddled him, “Do you want to sleep with me tonight?” She asked softly. Young Sherlock nodded his head and snuggled upon his mother’s chest as she brought him over to the bed she laid him down and tucked him in along side herself. “Mumma that man who you was shouting at was that daddy?” The young boy asked. Amelia gulped, “Go to sleep my angel. I will tell you in the morning.” She cooed and placed a kiss on his forehead as she heard her phone ping just as she was about to get to sleep. “He is an intelligent young man, he knew who his father was. What are you going to tell him, darling? ~SH” Amelia read the message then deleted it throwing her phone on to the bedside table. The next morning came round quicker then Amelia would of liked, not getting any sleep at all made her feel awful plus she knew John and Mary were taking little Sherlock out with their daughter Rosie today so she had the pleasure of waking her son up but first she had to make some coffee to keep her up then found her son was already awake. “Morning my handsome prince, how are we this morning?” Amelia smiled down at her son and saw his curls all messy which made her chuckle. “Morning Mumma, I am a little sleepy.” He answered her rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand as he walked over to her to give her a cuddle. Amelia returned his cuddle then picked him up and blew a raspberry on his neck making the young boy squeal as Mrs Hudson came in with a huge grin on her face. “Good morning you two, how’s the little genius this morning?” She chuckled. “He is a little sleepy this morning but I’m sure a day out with Rosie will soon see to that.” Amelia answered her landlady. “Of course, I forgot John and Mary are taking him out today.” Mrs Hudson answered, “I best leave you to get him ready. If you need anything let me know.” She smiled towards the young woman. “I will Mrs Hudson, thank you!!” Amelia went to get some clothes for Sherlock to wear. Going in to her sons room to fetch his clothes she found something was not right she saw one of the photos of both herself and little Sherlock gone, frowning to herself she went back to the living room and found Sherlock sitting with her son. “Well hello, Mia. I’ve just been talking to your beautiful son. I must admit he does look like me doesn’t he.” Sherlock smirked darkly at her. “Mumma, isn’t it awesome that I found someone just like me, he likes science and he likes to reads books!!” Little Sherlock squealed happily, “He even shares the same name as me!” He jumped up and down. “Isn’t it, darling. Come on we have to get you changed to go see Rosie.” Amelia held her hand out for her son who jumped up and ran over to her while she gave him his clothes, “Go and get changed.” She spoke softly as she paid no attention to Sherlock sitting on the arm of the chair while watching her son run in to his room. “Stay away from my son!” She snapped as Sherlock got up and walked over to her, “You might find out now he is our son.” “I haven’t told him who you are so how could he possibly be our son.” Amelia laughed. “Because you are going to tell him while I am here.” Sherlock simply replied, “Then I hope you will listen to how and why I did what I did.” Amelia looked up at him, “You have got to be kidding me, I don’t care how you did it or why frankly I couldn’t give a shit. Now get out or do I have to call the police?” She dead stared him. “Mumma!!! How do I look?” Young Sherlock came running out in his jeans and shirt. “You look very handsome my little sweetheart.” Amelia chuckled to him. Little Sherlock sniggered then blushed, “Thank you Mumma.” His small voice carried just so Amelia could hear it. Sherlock looked down at his son feeling his heartbreaking because his son did not know he saw how Amelia was with him which brought tears to his eyes, “Mia, can I have a word please in private.” He asked. Amelia rolled her eyes then looked down at her son who was looking through a book before she tapped his shoulder, “Sweetheart can you go see Mrs Hudson please.” She asked him softly. “Of course Mumma.” He replied and ran as fast as his little legs would carry him down to 221A. “What do you want you have exactly ten minutes before I have to take him to John and Mary’s.” Amelia told Sherlock. Sherlock walked over to Amelia thinking of how he was going to say what was on his mind, he looked down at her the tears falling from his eyes, “Don’t take him to John and Mary’s, I want him to know I am his father. He deserves to know who I am or it won’t be fair on him. I don’t have to stay here we don’t have to be a family but I would like to see him more.” He tried to take Amelia’s hand. “John is expecting him so I can’t cancel. He knows who you are stupid, I told him stories every night of you and your cases because I know he is just like you it isn’t hard to miss, Sherlock. We will tell him together because we are a family Sherlock, I love you.” Amelia told him.


	13. Our Family

Sherlock looked at her a smirk covering his lips as he reached his hand out for her hoping she would take it, “Amelia, I love you too but if you really can not forgive me for what I have done then I will understand truly I will.” He sadly spoke. 

Amelia took his hand and squeezed it softly, “You really are the smartest dumbass I know. I forgive you, Sherlock. I want you here with me and our son.” She replied before tiptoeing up and giving him a soft light kiss one Sherlock returned until young Sherlock came walking in catching them.

“Mummy?” He called making Sherlock break the kiss and looked down at his son.

Amelia bit her lip and turned to face the young boy standing behind her, “Hey honey, ready to go and see uncle John and auntie Mary?” She smiled and took his hand.

The youngster nodded then looked up at Sherlock who knelt down to face him, “Be good okay.” He went to hug him but young Sherlock went up to him and he hugged him tightly while Sherlock looked up at Amelia as young Sherlock went back to her and grabbed her hand, “Can he come with us. Mummy?” He asked.

“Lets ask him.” Amelia smiled at her son then looked up at Sherlock who had the widest grin on his face, “Of course I would love to.” He answered.

“Come on then other wise uncle John will be on my tail.” Amelia joked as she watched young Sherlock rushing down the stairs, making her chuckle and Sherlock shake his head, “We are going to have to tell him soon maybe when he comes back from John’s.” He told her.

“He will be staying there for a couple of nights as I am working for Scotland Yard now.” Amelia proudly spoke and took Sherlock’s hand.

Sherlock grabbed her hand as he followed her down the stairs, “You are working for Graham now?” He questioned her before seeing young Sherlock with his jacket and his hat.

“We will talk about it later, for now we have to get this little rascal to uncle John.” Amelia answered and picked up the young boy as he snuggled in to his mother as they walked out in to cold weather seeing her shivering Sherlock gave his coat to her, “Here you need it more then me.” He wrapped it around her and then winked to his son as a taxi pulled up.

“Mayfair lane please.” Amelia told the driver as all three pilled up in to the car. 

Reaching Mayfair Lane, Amelia got out first with young Sherlock holding her hand and went to knock on John’s front door and Mary with Rosie in her arms answered it with a huge smile on her face, “Mia it is so good to see you and you little Holmes. Come in, John is just in the shower he got up a bit later then normal.” Mary laughed.

Upon entering Mary put Rosie down and little Sherlock went straight over to her and hugged her tightly making both Amelia and Mary look at each other, “Mumma is it okay if me and Sherlock go and play?” Rosie sweetly asked.

“Go on but be careful.” Mary answered her daughter, “Sherlock, no showing off in front of Rose either!” Amelia told her son making little Sherlock smile cutely and Mary chuckle slightly, “Coffee?” She asked Amelia, “Yes please.” She answered then remembered Sherlock was waiting for her as she rummaged in her bag she pulled out her phone and sent him a message.

“Sherl, you may have to go back to Baker Street. I maybe a while, Mary wants to catch up. – AW” 

“Anyone important?” Mary poked her as she put the kettle on.

“No just sending Greg a message saying I won’t be in today.” Amelia answered.

Mary nodded to her, “And the rest, Mia. Have you got a new fella? If so John will want to suss him out.” She chuckled to the young woman.

Amelia’s eyes widened at her and shook her head and laughed, “Me? Get a new fella? Mary, I was to in love with Sherlock I still love him and plus who will want a woman who already has a son? Especially the son of Sherlock Holmes.” She replied as she watched Mary making herself a tea and her coffee.

“Amelia, it has been two and a half years since Sherlock died, I think it is about time you moved on I know you have a son but he will need a father figure in his life at some point, Mia. Sherlock would want you to move on and be happy, he would not want you to be unhappy it would kill him to find you like this.” Mary handed her coffee to her, looking in the living room and towards Sherlock, “I know he looks like his father a lot but take it from me, Mia it will get easier you just need to find someone who will accept you for you and take Sherlock in. I mean how can anyone not like him? He is such a sweet young child.”

Amelia sighed knowing Mary was right but also knew that Sherlock was alive something she had not planned on telling anyone just yet as she took a sip of her coffee before hearing her phone ping and checked to see a message from Sherlock, 

“Of course, I forgot what a chatterbox can be I will expect you home when you get home. I will be working on a case. – SH.” 

“Sorry.” Amelia smiled at Mary and put her phone back in her bag and put her bag on the kitchen side.

“It’s okay.” Mary answered her and looked towards the children playing together making her heart burst.

After a couple of hours of catching up and drinking a couple of glasses of wine while John took the children out, Amelia had decided to go back to Baker Street, “Thank you for taking Sherlock for a couple of nights it means a lot to me.” Amelia stood and walked over to the front door before giving Mary a cuddle.

“It’s okay, Mia. It is a pleasure looking after him now go a catch some murderers.” Mary laughed.

“Oh I will. See you later, give my love to John.” Amelia smiled and headed out the door, “I will, love you Mia.” Mary kissed her cheek and watched her walk towards the road and calling a taxi.

Making her way back towards Baker Street, Amelia sighed feeling a little lost with out her son she relaxed and looked down at her body noticing she had put on a little weight she bit her lip and noticed the black door with the gold 221B on it, paying her fare she climbed out and walked towards the door and found it open as she walked up the stairs she heard Sherlock on the phone and crept in as not to disturb him but he turned around and saw her, “I will call you later.” He replied then hung up as he watched Amelia settling down on the sofa.

“Should I be worried?” Amelia questioned him as Sherlock walked towards her and put his hands on her thighs, rubbing his hands along her legs he looked Amelia in the eye, “You are the only woman I want.” He lent down and kissed her.

Pulling away from her lips, Sherlock looked over her body trying to deduce her, “I am sorry, Mia.” He straightened himself up.

“Sorry for what, Sherlock?” Amelia jumped up off the sofa and went over to him not receiving an answer from him, “Sherlock!” She called.

Sherlock looked out the window and sighed knowing he had to tell her at some point he slowly turned to face her, “In those two years you thought I was dead, I was on important case to try and stop Moriarty.” He started.

“You should not have to be sorry for trying to stop the man who was a terrorist and trying to kill us both.” Amelia frowned and tried to take his hand but Sherlock pulled away.

“That is not all of it, I met a woman called Irene Adler.” Sherlock closed his eyes waiting for Amelia to shout at him.

“And what she have to do with it if she was part of Mortiary’s criminal gang then you had to stop her too.” Amelia shrugged at him.

“I slept with her, Mia. I slept with her to get to Moriarty.” Sherlock told her as he faced her seeing Amelia freeze on the spot.

In that moment Amelia felt her heart shattered, her blood turning cold and her breathe had hitched before hearing Sherlock, “Say something please.” He grabbed her shoulders but Amelia pulled away from him and walked to her bedroom and pulled out her phone, 

“Can Sherlock stay with you for a little while longer, I have a really important case that will take longer then a couple of days I am not sure how long it will take xx” 

Curling up on her bed she felt tears falling from her eyes thinking that Sherlock would never betray her until she felt herself breaking after so long of healing as she heard Sherlock knocking on the door, “Amelia, I never expecting you to stay loyal to me after two years I thought you had moved on.” 

“YOU NEVER EXCEPTED ME TO STAY LOYAL? YOU UTTER BASTARD I WAS CARRYING YOUR FUCKING SON!” Amelia screamed and grabbed her suitcase and filled it with her clothes and pushed the door open which resulted in knocking Sherlock on the floor.

“Amelia….” Sherlock called softly but Amelia ignored him making him jump up and run after her, grabbing her arm he pulled her towards him, “I love you. Everyday I thought of you, when I slept with Adler I was thinking of you. It was only a one night stand.” He tried to explain but Amelia headbutted him breaking his nose as she rushed out of 221B. 

Walking around the corner to call a taxi when one picked her up she looked at the driver, “The Hilton please.” She told him and sat back thinking of what to do.

In the flat, Sherlock held his nose seeing the blood pouring on to his hands he ran down the stairs seeing Mrs Hudson, “Where did she go?” He asked the old lady.

Mrs Hudson frowned, “I do not know, Sherlock. She was in a hurry though. Have you two had a fight?” She bit her lip looking up at the detective.

“Yes but this time I do not think she is coming back.” Sherlock answered, “She has even left young Sherlock with John and Mary.” 

“Oh Sherlock, maybe you should go and pick him up. John maybe angry that you lied but at least he knows young Sherlock has one of his parents around.” Mrs Hudson wrapped her arm around him.

“He wouldn’t want me around, he is to close with Amelia.” Sherlock sighed.

“Yes he does Sherlock, I saw the way he was looking at you he knows you are his father.” Mrs Hudson smiled.

Arriving at the hotel, Amelia was lead up to her room along with her bags, “Here you go madam, the royal suite.” The young man spoke to her.

“Thank you.” Amelia answered and walked over to the bed and flopped down on to the soft duvet and pillows until her phone pinged which caught Amelia’s attention as she grabbed her phone and read the message,

“Of course Mia. It would be a pleasure besides I don’t want him to go so take your time xx” 

Amelia laughed at Mary’s text, getting up she walked over to the bathroom to run herself a bath, dropping a bath bomb in the running water she stripped herself of her clothes and climbed in to the bath, sighing sensually as the water hit her skin as she relaxed in the bubbles as another message came through on her phone. Thinking it was Mary, Amelia took her phone from the side and read it,

“Running away will not solve anything, Amelia. Our son needs us, I need you. -SH”

Shaking her head at the message, Amelia replied quickly, 

“Our? He is my son actually. You was not there for the birth, the first two years of his life. You have not changed his nappy, soothed every cold, fever or illness he has had. So excuse me he will never be our son. – AW” 

Back in Baker Street, Sherlock’s blood was boiling after reading the message Amelia had just sent, he put his coat and scarf on, rushing out to grab a taxi which lead him to go to John and Mary to collect his son.


	14. The Assassin Call

“Amelia Watson…” Mycroft’s voice called out to her, “Deciding to join the government again.” 

“I want to join on MY terms, Holmes. If I am to be the assassin, YOU want let me be freelance.” Amelia stood up to the older Holmes.

“Who has hurt you this badly?” Mycroft smirked trying to get a reaction.

“No one, I just want to get back in the game.” Amelia just answered simply watching Mycroft walking around her.  
“You know what you need to do.” Mycroft spoke, “You will need to change your appearance.” 

“Not a problem.” Amelia smirked at him and walked out of his office, picking up her rucksack filled with hair dye and some food.

“He still loves you; you know.” Mycroft commented.

Amelia turned her head around, “And is that meant to mean something after what he did to me.” She snapped back and slammed the door leaving Mycroft sitting on his desk smirking.

Getting in to the car Mycroft had ordered for her, Amelia looked over at the assistant then out of the window looking out over London was always soothing to her, thinking it had been a year since she saw Sherlock, their son and John she sighed knowing what she was doing was for the best.

Reaching her brand-new apartment, Amelia climbed out the car with her bag and smiled to herself as she heard the car pulling away while she entered the building and made her way to the lift to the penthouse which she now occupied. 

“Blonde hair does not suit you, Mia.” Sherlock spoke from the darkness.

“Oh, my fucking god, Mycroft told you, didn’t he?” Amelia laughed, “It has been a year, Sherlock. You can’t just leave me alone.” 

Amelia turned on the lights to her living room to see Sherlock had stubble which she found slightly hot but shaking that out of her head she looked over at him then raised her brow waiting for him to answer her,

“Yes, Mycroft told me because I asked him to keep an eye on you. That day when you left me, I had to know what you were doing or just to know you was alive. Do not take me for a fool, Mia.” Sherlock went up to her and put his hand to her cheek, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Amelia jumped at his touch, “Why? You had the chance to move on. Why didn’t you?” She questioned him, taking her cheek away from him.

Sherlock frowned at her answer not choosing to answer her, he walked up to her and grabbed her wrist pulling her in to the bedroom and kissed her deeply as he pushed his way between her legs and unbuttoned her shirt, “Sherlock, stop trying to take my clothes off.” 

Amelia pulled herself away from Sherlock and closed her legs before looking up at Sherlock and saw a confused and questionable look, “I have someone else now.” She answered the question before Sherlock asked.

“Of course, you have moved on. New life, new job. New you. Who is he?” Sherlock looked down at her trying not to let his emotions get the better of him but deep down felt his heart breaking.

Amelia saw the hurt in his eyes, deducing that he was hiding his emotions she slowly stood up and went over to her dressing table, “He is from Scotland Yard, his name is Tom he was my boss until he got promoted in to the British government along with myself.” She smiled, running her fingers over her necklace around her neck until she heard the door open, “In the living room now.” She told Sherlock who followed her.

As the door opened a voice called out to her, “Amelia!” Tom called lovingly to her until he saw Sherlock and frowned, “Why are you here?” He questioned then saw Amelia running out of the bedroom.

“Tom, darling he is here because he wanted to question me about something Mycroft.” She answered him and kissed him deeply one Tom returned making Sherlock look away from them not wanting to see the mother of his child kissing someone else.

Pulling away from Tom, Amelia turned to face Sherlock then back at Tom, “Could you leave us for a minute please?” She asked her lover.

“Anything for you darling.” Tom took her hip and pressed a kiss on her cheek before he left the apartment.

Amelia walked over to Sherlock, but Sherlock grabbed her tightly, “Come with me.” Amelia whispered, “I need to show you something.”

Sherlock frowned at her wondering what could be wrong after he deduced her and found nothing wrong but knowing he could not fully deduce her he knew when Amelia was hiding something from him as Amelia pulled him in to her bedroom, “Mia?” He questioned.

Amelia looked at him with a glint in her eye one that she knew Sherlock would pick up on, “Fuck me, Sherlock Holmes.” She tiptoed up and started to unbutton his shirt, but Sherlock grabbed her wrists.

“No, Mia.” Sherlock answered simply.

“Why isn’t what you wanted? You dragged me in here just before Tom came in pushing your way between my legs must have wanted to get your dick wet.” Amelia commented.

Sherlock moved his hand to her neck and rested his forehead on Amelia’s, “Touch me.” She whispered, “I know you want to.” 

“Not until you agree to come back to Baker Street with me. Give this life up please I cannot lose you.” Sherlock told her until Tom came in.

“She is not going anywhere.” Tom smiled.

Amelia looked at both men then shielded Sherlock knowing what Tom was capable of doing, “Tom, I am not going anywhere.” She answered.

“You are lying bitch. I knew Mycroft was right.” Tom grabbed her wrist and threw her on the sofa.

“Mycroft?” Sherlock looked at Tom with a disgusted look.

“Yes, he called you here just to see how Amelia would react just to test see how much she loved you and from what I have heard he was right.” Tom answered plainly before Amelia jumped up and punched him as she pulled a gun on him, “Yes I still love him.” 

……………………………………………….

Back in Baker Street, Sherlock walked over to his violin not even bothering to acknowledge Amelia he started to play a soft, gentle tune one that Amelia remembered him playing for her the first night she stayed with him.

“I remember you playing this for me the first night I stayed here.” She tried to make conversation with the detective.

Choosing not to answer her, Sherlock turned to face her his curly hair fell to one side of his face, “Do you ever think we were a mistake?” He asked.

Amelia widened her eyes and shook her head as she tried to process what Sherlock had just asked her, “Of course not Sherlock. In fact, you were the greatest boyfriend I ever had unless that counts as a mistake then I don’t know.” She answered as she walked over to him watching him putting his violin down then hugged him tightly, “I could never think you are a mistake, Sherlock.” 

“But what about…Tom?” Sherlock questioned; his voice broke slightly trying not to think of Amelia being with another man.

“I used him, Sherlock. He was nothing to me I never even slept with him, he always wanted to, but I refused because my heart belonged to another.” Amelia looked up to him and moved the stray curls from his eyes, “I was and always will be loyal to you, Sherlock. You are my best friend, the father of my child.” 

Sherlock looked at her his mouth slightly a jar and slightly shocked knowing that after what he had done to her she still loved him, “Amelia Watson, I truly do not deserve you.” He took her hand and brought it up to his lips pressing a soft kiss on her knuckles, “How about we finish off what we started in the hotel?” Amelia bit her lip playfully.

“I thought you would never ask.” Sherlock groaned as Amelia started to kiss his neck nipping his skin while she did.

“Sherlock have you seen…….holy shit” John came walking in to find Amelia and Sherlock making out on the sofa.

“Hello brother.” Amelia smiled towards John as she tried to slowly take her hand out of Sherlock’s trousers but Sherlock put his hand on her wrist telling her to keep going under the blanket.

“Amelia came back this morning, John after her disagreement with I can’t remember his name.” Sherlock looked up to his small friend while quietly trying to pump his fingers inside Amelia as Amelia was rubbing him.

“Where have you been this last year!” John shouted at his sister, “Both of you have a son and you both disappear for a bloody year!!”   
“We had a very high profile case for the government that could of involved us getting killed that’s why we left, John.” Amelia answered, biting her lip and supressing her moans but Sherlock lent down and whispered, “Don’t hold it in, darling.” 

“Bullshit Mia. If that was the case why did you have to dye your hair blonde? You only dye your hair if you are doing what you did years ago.” John raised his brow at her.

“If it is any of your concern which it is not. Yes I went back to that life, I wanted to because….” Amelia looked at Sherlock the back at John, “Because of the case me and Sherlock took. Why have you always got to be so up tight.” 

“She is telling the truth John. I would not argue with her.” Sherlock spoke as Amelia snuggled in to him.

“You two deserve each other!” John yelled.


End file.
